Sck Park
by M0ka
Summary: Craig et Kenny s'ennuient. Devenus amis depuis un incident (un discret magazine pornographique tombé du casier de Kenny aux pieds de Craig) les deux dons Juan ont épuisé leurs ressources féminines. Comment combler ce nouveau vide ? (Craig x Tweek, Craig x Kenny, Craig x Butters, Craig x Butters x Kenny ...)


**S * ck Parc**

Mélanie Suspène

 **avec les personnages de :**

Matt Stone et Trey Parker

 **Chp1**

Du haut de ses 17 ans, Craig Tucker était avachi sur un vieux canapé défoncé appartenant aux McCormick. Il mâchouillait sans grande conviction le pompon jaune de son bonnet bleu tandis que Kenny zappait, d'une chaîne pornographique à l'autre, sans grande motivation apparente non plus. Il faisait une chaleur accablante qui plongeait les deux adolescents dans un état léthargique. L'ennui y était aussi pour beaucoup : les deux dons Juans n'avaient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Enfin, plus rien de potable : les plus belles filles de South Park étaient passées entre leurs draps, leurs hormones adolescentes ayant ravi le pucelage de la plupart de leurs camarades féminines qu'ils côtoyaient tous deux depuis la maternelle. Craig jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, qui l'était maintenant depuis plus de 2 ans. Bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, les deux garçons ne s'étaient vraiment rencontrés qu'à la fin de leur 2nde. Kenny était à cette époque souvent seul, se sentant rejeté par les inséparables Stan et Kyle, ne supportant plus non plus les brimades de Cartman sur sa pauvreté. De son côté Craig avec perdu contact avec beaucoup de membres de sa bande… La team Craig… Il s'en souviendrait toujours avec nostalgie : d'abord lui bien sûr, le chef au doigt toujours levé, puis Token, Kevin, Clyde et Tweek. Clyde fut le premier à partir, après avoir pété un câble par rapport à la fameuse liste des filles, qui déterminait l'ordre des garçons les plus beaux. Son narcissisme l'avait rendu insupportable aux yeux du reste de la bande : il finit par partir à la conquête de la gente féminine, au grand soulagement général. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Kevin, qui sombra dans le côté obscur de la force des geeks et plus particulièrement dans celle de star wars : il ne sortait pratiquement plus de sa chambre, passait ses journées et nuits en ligne, au grand damn de ses parents. Ils finirent par ne plus prendre de ses nouvelles et de ce fait par ne plus en entendre parler. Et enfin Token, dont la voix de black avait réussi à charmer les oreilles d'une grande maison de disque, était maintenant une star réputée qui faisait la fierté de South Park. Ne restait plus que Tweek et lui. Une team à deux, ça craint : ils mirent fin à la bande et partirent chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Ceci favorisant cela, la vraie rencontre avec Kenny enleva à Craig un poids énorme de son cœur. Elle se fit autour d'un magazine pornographique que Kenny laissa malencontreusement tomber de son casier. Craig s'était alors penché pour le lui ramasser et s'étonna de voir que le nouveau numéro était sorti. Leur conversation dévia sur leurs actrices préférées et sur la partie du corps humain qui les existait le plus : Kenny opta pour les seins tandis que Craig penchait plutôt pour les fesses. Kenny lui proposa alors de venir chez lui regarder des films, ce que Craig accepta sans hésitations. Depuis ils ne se quittaient plus et firent même alliance quand leur intérêt pour le sexe opposé atteint le paroxysme. Ils ne se refusèrent rien, se bataillant les filles, s'échangeant les ex, concluant des paris tous plus ou moins ridicules ou osés… jusqu'au vide total qui les tenait aujourd'hui. Craig soupira : il leur fallait vite une échappatoire : leur réputation de don juan était en jeu et il n'y avait rien de pire que le célibat pour laisser un homme… célibataire.

Kenny changea pour la énième fois de chaîne quand il stoppa net sur l'une d'entre elle, pétrifié. Craig posa à son tour son regard sur l'écran. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise : deux jeunes étalons étaient en train de se chevaucher sur la chaîne Bear tube. Il en perdit sa mâchoire tandis que Kenny se mit à déglutir avec difficulté. Tous deux étaient fascinés par l'extraordinaire mise en scène qui se déroulait sur le petit écran. Aucun n'osait bouger, abasourdis de voir que deux hommes pouvaient faire l'amour comme cela, intrigués qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt. Ce fit leur cri de jouissance qui les sortit de leur transe. Kenny éteignit vite le poste. Ils restèrent indécis puis finirent par se regarder de cet air interrogateur qui voulait dire : est-ce qu'on osera faire ça ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient échangés ce regard, c'était pour le couple échangiste. Ils se consultaient toujours avant de franchir une limite de plus dans la perversité.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Finit par dire Craig.

-On vire gay maintenant ?

-Bi devrions nous dire…

Il se mordit la lèvre. _Kenny accepterait-il le challenge insensé qui lui était venu à l'esprit ?_ La paresse lui était fatale et n'importe quel élément qui puisse attirer son attention et la maintenir serait le bienvenu. _S'il devait devenir bi pour que ses méninges restent en éveil, il le serait._

Kenny s'étira longuement avant de dire :

-Moui pourquoi pas… tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser (il lui adressa un clin d'œil). Tant que ça peut me faire lever les fesses de ce canapé miteux.

Craig lui fit son plus beau sourire. _Comment avait-il pu douter une seule seconde que son ami puisse lui refuser une déchéance de plus?_

-Faites attention à vos fesses les mecs, on arrive ! Fanfaronna-t-il en lançant ses jambes et bras en l'air.

-A quand la zoophilie ? S'esclaffa Kenny.

-Fait ! Avec Lizzy ! Espèce d'ours en voie d'extinction !

Ils se mirent à rire méchamment : ils n'avaient aucune pitié pour ceux qui étaient tombés sous leur charme. Annie, Heidi, Lola, Milly, Rebecca, Sally, Esther… les noms se succédaient les uns après les autres sans qu'ils ne les retiennent tous. Sans oublier les filles du Raisin. Craig gardait une certaine affection pour Bébé dont il appréciait les cheveux blonds et sa douceur, Kenny la trouvant « plate » intellectuellement malgré sa large poitrine, mais Craig ne pouvait supporter Wendy devenue bêcheuse à temps complet dans son rôle de déléguée chef, Kenny s'amusant de son « petit » caractère. Bref seules ces deux filles avaient échappé au célèbre : « tiens celle-là je ne l'ai jamais essayée ! Présente la moi et je te passe le numéro de l'autre ! ». Vraiment, ils étaient des enfoirés de premier ordre. Craig sourit en pensant qu'ils allaient mettre un beau bazar parmi les garçons, qu'il y allait avoir combat de mœurs, résistance, tentation, sucombation et… fornication. Son corps brûlait d'impatience devant cette perspective de nouvelle expérimentation qui allait l'occuper un bon moment, sans nul doute.

On sonna à la porte. Ils se figèrent.

-Entrez, c'est ouvert ! Cria Kenny.

Leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre. Ils attendaient toute ouïe la voix qui allait leur répondre

-D'accord, j'entre !

C'était une voix de pré-adolescent ou celle d'un enfant qui n'a pas encore mué. Bref, c'était celle de Butters.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard vicieux et un sourire carnassier avant de se jeter au-devant de la porte : la chasse était ouverte.

 **CHP2**

Ils se poussèrent l'un et l'autre contre les murs du couloir, trébuchèrent sous des croches pieds et autre coups bas vicieux et s'insultèrent copieusement avant de pouvoir arriver en même temps devant l'entrée, écroulés de rire, sous le regard interrogateur de Butters.

-Ça va ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

Ils stoppèrent net leurs rires et redevinrent sérieux. Il n'était plus temps aux plaisanteries, ils avaient du pain sur la planche et pour cela une certaine concentration était nécessaire.

-Oui bien sûr. Lui répondit Kenny. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ?

-Euh c'est Mme Garrison… Vu que vous avez séchés les cours d'hier, elle m'a demandé de vous les transmettre. Et comme vous êtes toujours fourrés chez toi, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de passer directement ici plutôt que de venir chez toi, Craig.

La maison des McCormick était souvent vide du fait que les parents fréquentaient plus les bistrots qu'elle. Le frère était parti depuis belle lurette pour tenter sa chance dans une autre ville : elle était ainsi devenue de façon inéluctable leur planque.

-Il y avait cours hier ? Un mercredi après-midi ? On n'était pas au courant ! S'indigna Craig.

-Mme Garisson nous l'avait dit au cours du mardi que vous avez aussi séché… Répondit Butters en rougissant d'embarras.

Craig marqua une moue dubitative que beaucoup de filles auraient trouvée trop craquante. C'était le lundi soir qu'il y avait free beers au pub alors bien sûr le mardi sautait souvent…

-En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être venu nous les apporter. Fit Kenny de son plus beau sourire.

 _Tsss l'enfoiré._ Il commençait déjà bien avec le petit blond, qui ne savait pas vraiment où poser son regard, enfin qui savait déjà où il ne voulait surtout pas le poser soit sur les jolies canines kenniennes. Sa figure s'empourpra de plus belle quand leur propriétaire lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui, car il commençait à faire tard et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rencontre des personnes avec des pensées mal intentionnées. _C'est toi la personne aux pensées mal intentionnées_. Songea Craig, amusé. C'était bien joué et Kenny l'avait bien devancé sur ce coup-là. Mais Craig ne s'en inquiétait pas, il commençait toujours plus tard que son ami mais finissait toujours au final par en avoir plus que lui. Il battit ainsi en retraite en récupérant les devoirs, qu'il ne ferait pas de toute manière mais il préférait rester en bon termes avec Butters au cas où il aurait un jour à le recycler, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Butters et Kenny prirent le chemin vers la maison des Stotch tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la sienne. Il adressa une courte prière envers le dieu des dons juan pour que la chance sourit à Kenny et que Stephen ou Linda ne débarquent pas dans la chambre pendant qu'il faisait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair à Butters.

Il attrapa machinalement la clé qui se trouvait sous le pot de fleur et la fit pivoter dans la serrure. Craig fut accueilli par la voix mélodieuse de son père qui avoisinait celle de l'aboiement d'un bouledogue.

-T'étais où ?

Craig leva les yeux au ciel.

-Chez Kenny, comme d'hab.

-Avec combien de nénettes cette fois ? Tu sais que tu es une vraie traînée toi ? On n'entend parler que de vos exploits sexuels au bar.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'il cacha en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Et tes études t'y penses salaud ? Tu sais combien tu nous coûtes ? Enfoiré, va !

Son père ajouta un doigt à cette phrase, tout en se retournant difficilement du canapé qu'il n'avait pas dû quitter de la journée sauf pour aller s'imbiber au bar. Craig sentit la colère monter en lui comme chaque fois qu'il avait une discussion, confrontation devrait-il dire, avec son père.

-Tu parles pas comme ça à mon fils ! S'écria Mme Tucker de la cuisine, d'où on pouvait aisément imaginer qu'un autre majeur se levait.

-Je ne te coûte rien vieux con grâce aux allocs et au boulot de 'man ! Ajouta rageusement Craig.

Son majeur rejoignit les autres.

-Putin vous faites chier à gueuler comme ça, j'arrive pas à faire mes devoirs tranquillement !

Voilà que la petite sœur et son majeur s'y mettaient aussi _. Mais quelle famille de merde !_ Craig claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. _Famille de bouseux, ville de bouseux_. Il jeta un regard désespéré sur une pub de moto scotchée près de sa fenêtre sous laquelle se trouvait son lit. Une moto Yamaha. Chère bien entendu mais tellement belle. Il économisait pour ça depuis toujours, enfin depuis son voyage inopiné au Pérou avec ces enfoirés de Cartman, Kyle et Stan qui lui avaient volés son pognon à l'époque. Mais il ne comptait pas quitter ce trou paumé comme le frère de Kenny, Kevin s'il se souvenait bien, sur ses gambettes mais avec panache. (Sa sœur Karen faisait partie des portés disparus depuis sa dernière école buissonnière) Il voulait conquérir le monde avec, oublier tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler de près ou de loin South Park. Oublier cette misère familiale pour pouvoir tout recommencer, repartir de zéro avec d'autres personnes. Voir d'autres lieux, d'autres visages. Aller dans un endroit où on comprendrait son toc, où les gens ne connaîtraient ni son passé ni ses vices. Et si ça recommençait eh bien il n'aurait qu'à enfourcher sa moto et repartir au loin pour une autre cité. C'était grand l'Amérique, il y aurait bien un endroit où il serait accepté tel quel et où il pourrait faire son trou et mettre ainsi fin à sa vie de nomade. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Près de son lit se trouvait une pile de cassettes de son projet avorté d' « Animaux en gros plan filmés sous un grand angle » qui avait fait fureur alors que toute l'école était shootée au médicament anti-rhume, introduit par un mystérieux individu dont on n'avait jamais découvert l'identité (il s'était fait 150$), ainsi qu'une cage vide qui contenait autrefois son cochon d'Inde Stripe. Il se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de s'y pencher. Le soleil se couchait et il trouva ça beau car ennuyeux comme il aimait. Son regard perdu dans le vide finit par rencontrer un autre : c'était celui de Kenny. Sa fenêtre donnait entre autre vue sur la chambre de ce dernier. Il interrogea le blond du regard qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Tout n'avait pas dû se passer comme prévu. Kenny était torse nu, ses pectoraux donnant de jolies ombres sur sa peau bronzée (quel gâchis qu'il les cache sous son imper orange). Kenny sentait les vacances, il faisait penser à ces surfeurs de New Jersey, blond clair avec des yeux bleus qui viraient foncés sous l'excitation (sexuelle ou autre d'ailleurs) ce qui était bien apprécié dans la ville de South Park qui n'avait pour eau que le lac, dont ses yeux rappelaient la profondeur. Craig lui était le brun ténébreux, celui après qui toutes les filles couraient car elles le trouvaient mystérieux. Son côté sale gosse, qu'il entretenait à coup de majeurs biens placés, lui donnait le charme du rebel. Tous deux avaient en commun un sourire carnassier impeccable qu'ils avaient travaillés ensembles devant le miroir afin qu'il soit irrésistible. De bons souvenirs. Craig sortit de sa rêverie quand il remarqua que son ami se léchait les papilles en le regardant, chose qu'il faisait pour le déconcentrer, surtout durant les cours. _Pendant combien de temps l'avait-il regardé ?_ Il lui répondit par un grand sourire s'accompagnant d'un joli doigt avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en fermant la fenêtre derrière lui.

Il s'étira sur son lit. _La seule personne qui serait susceptible de lui manquer serait bien Kenny McCormick._ Mais ils ne pourraient partir ensembles, la moto déjà n'en aurait pas les capacités puis ils se rappelleraient mutuellement trop de souvenirs pour pouvoir vraiment en profiter. _Bah, il resterait toujours l'option des cartes postales…_ Songea Craig avant de s'endormir.

 **CHP3**

-Ouais et donc Butters était encore puni parce qu'il n'avait soit disant pas prévenu ses parents qu'il nous apportait les devoirs, du coup je n'ai même pas pu franchir le seuil de la porte !

Craig leva les yeux au ciel. Il voyait très bien la scène avec Stephen disant « Butters, tu es puni ! ». _Pauvre gosse, quand est-ce que ses parents allaient enfin lui lâcher la grappe? Si Kenny ne s'en mêlait pas vite Butters risquait de passer le restant de ses jours puceau._

-Mais tu l'as embrassé au moins ?

-Oui, je lui ai fait le combo front/nez/bouche.

Craig sourit. Ce combo était très efficace car il pouvait être stoppé à tout moment ou être poursuivi jusqu'au bout, selon les réactions de la « proie ».

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

-Quoi alors ?

-Ça fait quoi d'emballer un mec ?

-Hmm pas si différent des filles, mais Butters n'est pas non plus un exemple de virilité absolue.

Craig hocha la tête et s'assit sur le banc des vestiaires afin d'observer ses camarades qui se changeaient pour le sport. Il devait lui aussi se trouver une victime pour ne pas se faire distancer par Kenny : il n'avait pas besoin de lui concurrencer son Butters, enfin pas encore, il y avait assez de mec comme ça dans le lycée. Son regard se fixa sur chacun de ses camarades. Pip Pip _. Hum il ne supportait pas son accent_. Clyde. _Sale traître, tu es bien avancé maintenant que Kenny et moi sommes passés devant toi dans le sondage féminin !_ Gary. _Trop parfait, il n'allait pas le supporter longtemps lui non plus._ Cartman. _Gros, il n'avait jamais couché avec des grosses et ça n'allait pas commencer avec un gros, surtout que celui-ci était un putin de manipulateur._ Les inséparables Kyle et Stan, vraiment inséparables : Kyle rendait à Stan un caleçon que celui-ci avait oublié chez lui la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Cartman lui fit remarquer que cela faisait très gay et qu'en tant que juif gay il aurait donc droit à une étoile rose, ce qui irait très bien avec ses cheveux de rouquemoute. Kyle lui répondit par un «Arrête de parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien gros lard ! » et Stan s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes, à raison car Kyle semblait être prêt à lui mettre un poing dans la figure. _Merde, ses critères de sélection étaient beaucoup trop stricts, il allait devoir les assouplir._ Son regard glissa sur le dernier garçon qui essayait nerveusement de défaire sa chemise : ses doigts rendus maladroits par une dose trop importante de caféine dans le sang n'arrivaient pas à exécuter correctement leur tâche. A cette scène s'ajoutait des ponctuations de « gah » désespérés _. Oui Tweek Tweak était esthétiquement pas mal, il pourrait en plus jouer la carte des bons souvenirs passés ensembles quand la team Craig était encore en fonction._ Craig se leva nonchalamment de son siège et s'approcha de Tweek. Ce dernier le regarda défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un, d'un air stupéfait. Craig observa avec intérêt son torse, sa peau pâle et ses tétons roses avant de lancer un regard plein de mystères à Tweek.

-Ça va mieux comme ça non ?

-Euh..gah ! Oui,merci ! gah !

Craig lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la salle des sports, sous le regard médusés de ses camarades et le sourire en coin de Kenny.

 _Putin encore ballon prisonnier._ Pensa-t-il très fort en lisant le tableau des emplois de temps sportifs.

Craig n'était pas de ceux que l'on choisissait en premier dans une équipe de sport. Il n'en aimait aucun et le montrait bien. Il rechignait à accomplir le moindre effort physique et donc se faisait éliminer en premier, ce qui l'arrangeait car ainsi il pouvait aller sur le banc mater l'équipe féminine d'à côté. Kenny par contre aimait l'esprit de compétition et entretenait son corps et son esprit afin d'être le meilleur dans le domaine sportif. Il se mettait souvent torse nu pour frimer devant les filles qui roucoulaient en cœur à chaque fois qu'il réussissait son coup, c'est-à-dire souvent. Craig lui s'occupait de celles qui étaient en touche _. Ça c'était du sport d'équipe_. Mais cette fois il devait plaire à un mec et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Quand les équipes firent leur choix, il observa nerveusement ses camarades _. Est-ce qu'un garçon se draguait comme une fille ?_ Il devait faire ses recherches. Mais Craig n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage : dès que Mme Garisson annonça le début du match par un coup de sifflet strident, une forte balle vint rencontrer la tête de Craig comme une météorite aurait percuté une planète. Celle-ci l'atteint à la tempe et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol, sonné. Tout son monde se mit à tourner autour de lui mais il discerna nettement une figure qu'il aurait aimé ne pas retrouver là.

-Madame! Madame! Hurla Cartman. C'est horrible! Je suis tellement désolé ! Craig ! Tu m'entends ?

-Spécedenfoiré. Réussi à prononcer ce dernier en levant difficilement un doigt. Mais Cartman lui plaça un délicat coup de genou qui lui coupa son souffle.

-Je crois que c'est vraiment grave. Gémit-il. Il ne répond plus !

-Bon bon. Fit Madame Garrison. Si tu te sens tellement concerné par sa personne, Eric, tu peux l'emmener toi-même à l'infirmerie. Il semblerait que dame nature ne fasse plus dans la dentelle pour éliminer directement les mauvais éléments... Un peu comme Icare de la Star Académie de 2003.

Cartman releva sans problème Craig par son épaule, qui grommela des injures inaudibles, sous le regard inquisiteur de Kenny (qui en avait habilement profité pour glisser un bras autour des épaules d'un Butters inquiet). Cartman entraîna Craig en dehors de la salle de sport et, au lieu de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, le déposa sur un banc dans la cour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Articula péniblement Craig.

-Je profite de la liberté que je viens de nous conférer à tous deux en nous sortant de ce ballon prisonnier.

-En m'envoyant une balle en pleine tronche ?

-Exactement.

-Cartman, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'envoyer mon poing dans ta gueule.

-Le fait que tu sois sonné peut-être ? J'espérais que tu me serais plus reconnaissant… Après tout, c'est grâce à moi que nous sommes dispensés de sport.

-Arrête ton charabia de gros manipulateur. Je savais que tu barratinais pour arriver à tes fins mais pas à ce point-là. Tu m'as choisi exprès parce que tu sais que je déteste le sport n'est-ce pas ?

-Et encore plus l'infirmerie car il me semble que tu ne peux pas voir Gollum même en photo ? Comme ça tu ne m'obliges pas à retourner faire mumuse avec le ballon et je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît, enfin nous plaît car nous sommes tous deux en liberté conditionnelle n'est-ce pas Tucker ? Grâce à mon génie et à ton admirable contribution.

-Involontaire, dois-je te le rappeler ? T'es pas croyable comme mec.

-Il n'y a pas de petit profit.

-Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

-Regarder un épisode inédit de Terrence et Philippe, que je vais enregistrer puis prêter à tout le monde, sauf au juif.

Craig ne sut pas quoi répondre et regarda Cartman s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille vers sa maison. _Bon sang qu'il n'aimerait être ni son « ami » ni son ennemi_. Il pensa au jumeau mort sur la face de Gollum et se mit à frissonner. _Plutôt coucher avec Fosse ou Bill que d'aller la voir._ Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et remarqua avec horreur que son bonnet péruvien avait disparu. Il se laissa retomber sur le banc. _Il n'avait qu' à faire une sieste pendant les deux heures de ce fichu sport et à la pause déjeuner il irait le récupérer._ Il ferma les yeux non sans appréhensions. Il ne quittait plus son bonnet depuis ses neuf ans, c'était comme une partie de son âme maintenant. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir.

Craig courut (incroyable n'est-ce pas ?) jusqu'à la salle des sports où il afficha une moue déconfite en voyant les derniers élèves partir déjeuner. Il s'était endormi trop longtemps. Pas de trace du bonnet. Il réussit tout de même à héler Stan et à lui demander s'il l'avait aperçu. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait vu Tweek le ramasser puis il l'avait perdu de vue. Craig resta silencieux : _la journée n'allait peut-être pas être aussi pourrie que ça ?_

 **CHP4 CITRON**

Craig sonna d'un air distrait à la porte. Il était rentré chez lui en trombe et avait dévoré un sandwich devant l'ordinateur soit devant tous les sites homos qui proposaient des informations sur le « sexe gay ». Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que le kamasutra était universel, de même que les zones érogènes : il lui suffisait d'appliquer à l'autre ce qu'il se faisait très bien tout seul ou à une fille pour en arriver au résultat désiré. Il poussa un gros soupir avant que Tweek n'ouvre la porte. Il était toujours vêtu de vêtements trop grands et froissés, sa chemise mal boutonnée et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air négligé que Craig trouva terriblement sexy.

-Gah! Salut !

-Re, je te dérange ?

-Non, gah ! Je prenais mon café.

 _A la bonne heure. La trame se dessinait déjà._

-Paraît que tu as récupéré mon bonnet ?

-Ah oui! Gah ! J'avais peur qu'on te le prenne… enfin je veux dire, quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions ne te le prenne… gah ! J'ai bien fait ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Bien sûr. Lui susurra Craig.

-Ah,gah! Bien. Monte, mais attention, gah ! Ma mère dort.

Craig ne s'en préoccupait guère. _Bien au contraire, cela risquait fort de jouer en sa faveur._

Ils montèrent tous deux silencieusement les marches. Arrivés dans la chambre, Tweek s'affala à plat ventre sur le canapé, retrouvant un magazine et sa tasse de café laissés à l'abandon sur le sol. Craig se revissa son fidèle bonnet sur la tête et se tourna vers le caféinomane. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de rester le temps que la pluie, qui s'était déclarée peu après qu'il soit rentré, veuille bien cesser. _C'était le moment où jamais._

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il en se posant au-dessus de Tweek , essayant de percevoir le magazine par-dessus son épaule gauche.

-Oh ! Gah ! Rien d'intéressant, des marques de cafetières… Répondit Tweek en lui jetant un regard nerveux. Ses joues étaient bien plus colorées que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas à cause du café.

-Oui ? Dis-moi en un peu plus…

-Eh bien je… gAAAHH !

Tweek tenta de se retourner mais Craig le maintint fermement contre le canapé.

-Tu viens de me lécher l'oreille ? S'exclama-t-il en se maintenant l'oreille gauche.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si,non,gah ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Craig nota avec amusement le « si » : l'oreille était une zone érogène bien connue.

-D'accord, désolé, je ne le ferai plus.

-Gah ! Très bien...

Mais Tweek n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien : _Depuis quand est-ce que Craig léchait les oreilles des garçons ? Était-ce un nouveau jeu qu'il avait inventé avec Kenny ? Et pourquoi se collait-il à lui comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était son… qu'il sentait contre ses fesses ?_ Mais le pauvre n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Donc je disais que…

Mais de nouveau il se figea. Craig lui avait déposé un baiser au creux de son cou, ce qui le fit trembler d'une étrange façon. _Oh non il n'aimait pas du tout ça !_ Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre car s'il n'avait pas apprécié il aurait envoyé Craig valser depuis longtemps. Mais le doute le maintenait scotché au canapé.

-Craiig, gah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Chuuut, prend une gorgée de ton café, ça ira mieux.

Il se mit ensuite à passer ses mains sous la chemise de Tweek, qu'il remonta jusqu'aux épaules. Ce dernier avala en vitesse une gorgée de ce délicieux liquide chaud qui se répandit dans son corps et se détendit immédiatement. Craig profita de ce moment qu'il savait propice pour glisser une main experte sous son torse tandis qu'il lui baisait le dos, de plus en plus bas. Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer un téton qui se durcit face à la pression qu'il subissait. Tweek se mit à gémir et prit une autre gorgée de café avec laquelle il faillit s'étrangler tant il l'avala précipitamment.

-Ne fais pas de bruits, Tweek Tweak, ce serait dommage que ta mère se réveille et débarque dans ta chambre…

Tweek sentit la pression monter en lui tellement la peur lui saisissait les entrailles. Mais Craig ne lui laissait pas de répit et lui titillait l'autre téton avec des doigts qu'il avait cette fois préalablement humidifiés. De sa main gauche il partit visiter une autre zone plus sombre. Craig sentait l'excitation monter en lui. _Oh oui, ce petit jeu lui plaisait énormément._ Il se mit à lui déboutonner le pantalon et à lui descendre la braguette.

-Craig… gah ! Non… Balbutia Tweek en lui jetant un regard plein de larmes.

Tant de choses étaient en train de s'affronter en lui, ce qui donnait à peu près : Continue ! Arrête-toi ! Stop ! Vas-y !

Malheureusement Craig Tucker ne s'arrêtait pas pour si peu. Sa main baladeuse rencontra le pénis du blond qui n'était pas resté de marbre face aux malmenassions qu'il faisait subir à son propriétaire. Craig profita de la sécrétion qui précédait le sperme pour en humidifier le gland de son index. Tweek en devenait fou, sa tasse maintenant vide, tremblant entre ses doigts. Il n'osait ni bouger ni la lâcher et son corps était saisi de convulsions qui n'étaient pas dues à la caféine. Craig lui lâcha le téton droit et lui glissa l'index dans la bouche. Il s'amusait à mimer les va et viens qu'il exécutait de sa main gauche sur le membre du blond avec ceux de son doigt dans sa bouche. Quand il sentit que la taille du sexe de son partenaire avait gonflé au maximum, il lui baissa complètement le pantalon et le caleçon. Le caféinomane voulu protester mais Craig lui inséra un second doigt dans la bouche. De la bave coulait le long de sa main et continuait le long de son bras. Il en frémit d'excitation. Sa patience avait atteint sa limite et il trouva que le bruit de sa propre braguette n'avait jamais été aussi obscène. Tweek lui lança un regard où on pouvait lire un « pourquoi moi ? » auquel Craig ne donna aucune réponse sinon un long baiser charnel. Pendant qu'il occupait le blond de sa langue, il en profitait pour lui caresser l'orifice de son propre sexe tendu tenu par sa main gauche alors que la droite lui tenait fermement le visage. Son partenaire lançait de longs gémissements qu'il trouva adorables. Il finit par lui lâcher la bouche afin de passer à l'étape supérieure. De ses deux doigts humides de sa main droite il lui enfonça le majeur dans l'anus. Il sourit en pensant que son toc prenait tout son sens à cet instant même. Tweek mordit violemment le canapé afin d'étouffer son cri. Craig lui introduisit sans ménagement son index. Son partenaire se noyait dans ses larmes et ses plaintes cependant il ne se débattait pas. _Il bandait comme un cheval, il n'allait pas interrompre ce moment-là._ Après quelques va et viens il sortit ses doigts de l'intimité de Tweek et se dit que son prochain partenaire aurait droit à la vaseline vu la rugosité de l'endroit. De sa main gauche il retourna branler son camarade tandis que de sa droite il lui tenait fermement une fesse qu'il écarta afin d'inspecter le terrain. _C'était vraiment étroit, il allait devoir y aller franco._ Il étala sa « mouille » sur le long de son pénis afin de créer une vaseline de dernier secours, qu'il savait insuffisante, puis se dit un _à la guerre comme à la guerre_ avant de donner un grand coup de rein. Tweek se cabra sous la douleur. Craig eut le bon réflexe de lui maintenir la bouche fermée de sa main gauche afin d'en atténuer le cri. Il laissa quelques minutes de répit au blond, qui enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, avant de prendre le rythme. Il fit quelques longs mouvements, s'assura que Tweek bandait toujours, et accéléra la cadence. _Dieu qu'il aimait ce contact !_ Ses halètements se mêlèrent aux gémissements de son partenaire.

-Aaah… La pression… est trop… forte… Articula difficilement Tweek.

-C'est bon tu peux te lâcher, je vais bientôt venir aussi.

La prostate eut raison du plaisir du blond et il éjacula entre les doigts de la main gauche de Craig qui n'avait cessé de tenir en éveil son sexe. Craig en conforta ainsi sa position et ne tarda pas non plus à répandre sa semence. Il s'affala sur Tweek, essoufflé mais heureux de cette première victoire. Il se redressa et sortit son membre de l'orifice de son camarade d'où s'écoula son fluide. Il regarda, satisfait, cette scène avec un Tweek souillé qui n'osait croiser son regard. Il remonta tranquillement sa braguette puis s'avança vers ce dernier et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Merci au fait pour le bonnet !

Il partit sans se retourner, malgré le regard suppliant de son ex-partenaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et le grand soleil qui l'accueillit dehors lui rendit son cœur aussi léger que ses couilles.

 **Ch5**

Kenny écouta avec intérêt le récit que lui fit Craig du moment qu'il avait passé avec Tweek. Pour sa part il avait aussi profité de la pause déjeuné pour conclure avec Butters. Ils n'écoutèrent pas le vif monologue de Mme Garrison qui virait en crise de nerf car elle ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'était l'avortement. C'est tout naturellement que sa colère s'abattit sur eux.

\- Dîtes donc merdeux je vous dérange ? Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez qui paraît si passionnant ?

Craig ravala sa dernière phrase avant de dire avec un grand sourire :

-Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas savoir. Et puis vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, vous pouvez même continuer. Il me semble que la dernière insulte utilisée pour qualifier le chirurgien était « enfoiré fils de pute », mais peut-être que je me trompe ?

-Ah d'accord ça veut se prendre pour ce que ça n'est pas ? Eh bien M. Tucker, McCormick et les deux abrutis qui ricanent au fond vous me commenterez Les Misérables de Victor Hugo.

Les « deux abrutis » n'étaient nuls d'autres que Stan et Kyle, bien entendu.

-Quel tome ? Demanda le rouquin en blêmissant.

-Il me semble qu'il y en a trois non ? Pourquoi faire du favoritisme ? Ah ! Et puisque j'ai envie que ça vous fasse bien chier M. Tucker ira avec vous et M. McCormick avec M. Marsh.

Le blond prononça des obscénités, étouffées fort heureusement pour les oreilles sensibles par sa capuche orangée, tandis que le brun les accompagna d'un doigt, levé pour l'occasion. Mais le tout fut recouvert par le bruit de la sonnerie et par la voix de Cartman :

-Hé le feuj ça ne va pas gazer pour toi ce weekend non ?

-Ouais je vais travailler donc réfléchir. Réfléchir c'est perdre des calories… et toi t'en aurais bien besoin gros lard !

Craig suivait un Kyle passablement énervé qui shootait dans chaque objet qui avait le malheur de se trouver sous son pied. Kenny et lui avaient eu juste le temps de formuler des spéculations sur leurs nouveaux compagnons avant de se quitter: _Kyle était-il roux partout ? Stan avait-il gardé son piercing au ventre de sa période gothique ? Et ses tatouages ? Où, quand, comment ? Et surtout… A quoi pouvait bien ressembler un sexe circoncis ?_ Cette curiosité malsaine, ils s'étaient tous deux promis de l'assouvir par le biais d'un compte rendu détaillé de la relation qu'ils allaient avoir chacun. _Car ils n'allaient tout de même pas travailler, si ?_ Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas gagné. Craig tenta une approche:

-Désolé, hein, si on se retrouve collés. J'ai pas choisi le groupe, sinon je me serais mis avec Kenny.

Excuses plus rapprochement dans la misère partagée, la sympathie de la victime était sollicitée.

-'Pas ta faute. Maugréa le rouquin. En plus je dois te parler.

-Ah bon ?

-A propos de Tweek.

Son cœur rata un battement. _Cet imbécile ne lui avait quand même pas … ?_

-Je suis le délégué en chef, les autres peuvent me faire confiance. Il se tourna vers Craig. C'est mal ce que tu as fait, très mal.

Il lui soutint le regard et fit preuve de la meilleure hypocrisie possible.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Kyle n'apprécia pas son mensonge éhonté et durcit son regard vert émeraude. Craig n'en démordit pas et ne laissa paraître aucune émotion. Kyle, dégoûté de son comportement, poussa un soupir et frappa à sa porte. Ce fut Sheila Broflovsky qui vint les accueillir.

-Ah mon petit bobelaï tu rentres bien tôt, tu ne traînes pas dehors avec tes amis ?

-Non pas aujourd'hui maman, j'ai un… exposé à faire.

-Mais tu n'es pas seul ! Est-ce Craig Tucker le grand garçon que je vois là ?

-Lui-même. Lui répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le document que tenait Sheila. Vous défendez une nouvelle cause ?

-Oui ! Celle des dauphins pollués en mer ! Depuis que mon mari a essayé d'en devenir un, je me suis intéressée à ces pauvres petites créatures. Mais ne restez pas dehors et entrez donc !

-Non, lui, il reste dehors. Répondit Kyle d'un ton sec.

Mais Craig ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Mais on ne devait pas faire cet… exposé ensembles ?

-Ce n'est pas très poli mon petit bobelaï de refuser des gens et puis vous n'allez tout de même pas travailler dehors. Allez oust, tous dans la maison !

Le roux lui lança des regards furieux auxquels Craig répondit par des sourires ingénus. _Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Kyle, tu vas perdre_.

-Merci mon petit bobelaï… Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille du roux. Il monta très vite les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre afin d'éviter un coup de pied au cul à son intention (qui restait mérité).

Craig s'amusait avec une toupie qui se trouvait sur la commode de la chambre de Kyle. Son propriétaire était assis au bord du lit. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Le rouquin finit par le briser :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait « ça » à Tweek ?

-Quoi « ça » ?

-Le violer.

Craig se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait jamais violé et ne violerai jamais personne de sa vie, c'était un de ses principes fondamentaux qu'il partageait avec Kenny et auquel il ne dérogerait jamais.

-Je n'ai jamais violé personne, il était consentant.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.

-Il a juté.

-il Un ku-wa? S'étrangla Kyle.

-Il a éjac' si tu préfères, s'impatienta Craig. Tweek est grand maintenant, il peut assumer sa sexualité.

-Ou ne pas l'assumer. Il pleurait quand il m'a appelé. Il n'osait en parler à personne tellement il en avait honte.

-Honte de quoi ? Qu'il ose dire que je m'y suis mal pris !

-Craig, je pensais que Cartman était l'être le plus abject de cette pauvre ville mais tu n'es pas sans prétention à ce poste. Est-ce que tu as déjà levé tes yeux de ton nombril, s'ils ne sont pas fixés plus plus bas ? Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé aux sentiments des gens, aux conséquences irréversibles de tes actes sur leur mental? Ce que tu lui as fait va au moins le traumatiser à vie !

-Il était déjà assez psy avec son café, ce n'est pas ça qui va empirer les choses… Répondit Craig d'une voix blanche.

En réalité il était mal à l'aise devant la mise en valeur de son égoïsme profond _. Il le savait déjà, mais n'était-ce pas ça qui le sauvait tous les jours ? Chacun pour soi et Dieu, s'il en avait un, pour tous ? Il avait toujours suivi la voie de « pas d'emmerdes » , ce n'est maintenant que ça allait changer…_

-Tu penses vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Dit Kyle, estomaqué.

 _Non, bien sûr, il ne le pensait pas. Mais il se concentrait depuis si longtemps sur ses propres envies, comme Kenny, qu'il ne se posait même plus la question sur autrui. Les gens étaient pour lui des passe-temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ses jouets dont il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Des machines qui, selon la pièce que l'on mettait dedans, réagissaient d'une certaine manière. Au bout d'un moment, quand on savait bien s'en servir, on pouvait en user à sa guise, n'est-ce pas ? Et il y avait pris goût._ Il n'aimait pas le regard inquisiteur de Kyle, braqué sur lui, qui fronça les sourcils quand une autre évidence lui traversa l'esprit.

-Vous n'êtes tout de même pas deux dans le coup ?

-Quel coup ?

-Celui de s'en prendre aux culs des mecs !

-Ta façon de percevoir les gays est toute à fait archaïque, le sexe est un art dont l'homosexualité est une variante.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait un camp de la tolérance ici ! Et ta façon de concevoir les choses est bestiale ! (Craig hocha les épaules) Réponds moi !

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Vous êtes vraiment des salauds ! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Vous n'en avez pas déjà assez avec toutes les filles du lycée et en dehors ?

-Si, justement, c'est pour ça que l'on s'intéresse au « 3ème sexe ».

-Combien de pauvres victimes à ajouter à celles féminines ?

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

-Parce que ça mettrait en valeur ton égo narcissique ?

Craig fit un sourire en coin.

-Eh bien moi j'ai eu Tweek, Kenny a pris Butters et là il est chez Stan.

-Tsss déjà rien que la façon dont vous en parlez… Attends ! Tu viens de dire qu'il est chez Stan ?

-On a un « exposé » à faire non ? Tu peux toujours l'appeler en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Kyle se jeta en jurant sur son téléphone. _Il n'avait pas eu son coup, Kenny n'aurait pas le sien_. Il s'en retourna à la toupie tandis que le roux triturait nerveusement le fil du combiné.

-Allô ? Croassa Kyle. Stan ? Tout va bien ?

-Euh oui, Kyle, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Est-ce que Kenny n'a pas tenté de te faire… des trucs étranges ?

-Des trucs étranges ? Genre quoi ?

-Ahem tu sais de quoi je veux parler…

-Eh bien non c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

Le roux vira au rouge aussi vif que la couleur de ses cheveux. Craig ricana. Il se prit un one shot d'oreiller bien placé.

-Des gestes déplacés, vers des endroits assez particuliers, voilà quoi.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être coincé…_ Pensa Craig en ramassant son bonnet de nouveau tombé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Kenny aurait des gestes déplacés ?

-Mais parce que c'est un pervers lubrique comme Craig, voilà pourquoi !

-Mais Kenny est… Pourquoi comme Craig ?

-Arrête de discuter, on va le faire ensemble cet exposé ! De toute manière elle ne le relèvera pas comme la dernière fois avec L'homme et la mer. Vire Kenny, je t'attends ici !

Il raccrocha violemment le combiné et se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _Il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, surtout quand il s'énervait. C'était flippant_.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu tenai _s tant que ça_ à Stan…

-TOI AUSSI TU DEGAGES !

Craig prit courageusement la fuite.

 **Chp6 CITRON**

-On s'est bien fait baiser pour le coup. Mais t'es dégueulasse de ne pas m'avoir laissé une chance avec Stan !

Craig hocha les épaules. Il se tenait accoudé contre un mur de la chambre de Kenny, ce dernier se tenait allongé sur le lit, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés.

-T'as Vu Shelley?

-Ouais, toujours aussi canon…

Craig sourit. Shelley était un de ces miracles de la nature qui pouvait prouver l'existence de Dieu. Elle était passée de la vilaine petite oie, aux cheveux sales et à l'appareil dentaire, à une belle plante sulfureuse. Son appareil avait révélé de jolies dents blanches, ses longs cheveux châtains resplendissaient de vitalité et la puberté l'avait dotée des plus beaux attributs comme un bonnet D, de grandes jambes, un joli p'tit cul… juste une chose n'avait pas changé chez elle : son caractère d'oie. Maintenant qu'elle se savait belle, elle torturait avec plaisir tous les garçons qui avaient le malheur de lui faire la cour, Kenny et lui n'ayant pas été de reste, les traitants plus bas que terre pour ne rien donner en échange. Sweet Revenge comme on dit.

-De toute façon on n'aurait jamais pu en tirer quelque chose d'eux, ils sont trop proches. Kyle était vraiment dans tous ses états…

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Répondit Kenny en se redressant sur son séant. En parlant de personnes proches…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Craig en riant nerveusement.

Kenny s'était levé de son lit et s'était approché de lui de sa démarche féline en se léchant les papilles. Craig perdit tout à fait son sourire quand il se tint juste devant lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-J'ai pas eu mon coup moi.

Il lui baissa son bonnet sur ses yeux en tirant sur les pompons et l'embrassa. Craig, mué de stupeur, n'osa bouger. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ce connard ?_

Son poing droit s'abattit sur la joue gauche de son ami. Son coup à l'aveuglette n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet mais Kenny s'était mordu la langue dans l'action. Il releva son bonnet.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? On est ami Kenny ! On peut pas faire ça !

Kenny essuya le filet de sang qui perlait le long de ses lèvres et lui lança un regard bleu nuit, chargé de testostérones, qui ne laissait plus de place au doute.

-Désolé je n'ai pas ce genre de limite moi.

Craig n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur. Il en perdit son souffle et de nouveau son bonnet.

-J'ai toujours su que j'allais devoir te prendre de force.

-Putin mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si t'as besoin de te vider les couilles vas voir Butters !

-Non, là j'ai envie de toi.

-Kenny c'est pas une étape que je veux franchir avec toi, ce sera plus pareil après. Avec les autres on fait ce qu'on veut mais ça doit rester clean entre nous, quoi, merde !

-Je prends le risque. (Une lueur traversa son regard) Ton caractère sale gosse te va super bien. J'ai envie de te faire des misères, de te prendre, de te voir dans tous tes états, jusqu'à ta limite corporelle.

-Mais putin j'ai dit non !

-J'm'en fou.

Craig Tucker détestait une chose par-dessus tout dans la vie, c'était bien perdre le contrôle d'une situation. Et là s'en était un bel exemple qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis son voyage forcé au Pérou. Un autre type de voyage était en train de se préparer et il ne voulait absolument pas faire partie des passagers. Il se sentit mal pour Tweek et se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas dû être vraiment facile pour lui. Il leva désespérément son majeur, ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter : Kenny s'empressa d'en lécher le bout, zone hautement érogène, avant de le prendre en bouche et d'exécuter des vas et viens. Craig regardait son ami comme pour la première fois _. Non ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça_. Il profita du fait qu'il soit occupé pour lui asséner un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Il cria quand son ami le mordit dans l'action, le coup l'ayant atteint de plein fouet et le laissant agenouillé au sol. Craig examina son doigt qui portait désormais une couronne de dents violacée. Il esquissa un mouvement vers la porte mais Kenny l'attrapa par le poignet et le projeta sur le lit, se jetant sur lui dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le blond saisit de sa main droite ses poignets et bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes. Craig était complètement immobilisé, le poids du blond et le sport qu'il ne pratiquait plus depuis fort longtemps, contrairement à ce dernier, ayant eu raison de lui.

-Maintenant je te tiens.

-Kenny je vais gueuler.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a personne dans cette baraque, mes vieux viennent à peine de commencer à se torcher. Ils ne vont pas rentrer avant un bon moment. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

De sa main libre, il lui releva le t-shirt par-dessus la tête. Il lui déboutonna également son pantalon qu'il baissa le plus bas possible. Craig se débattait, en vain. Il n'avait pas le dessus et Kenny s'en réjouissait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il lui lécha un téton du bout de sa langue. L'effet fut immédiat et il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son embarra. Kenny jouissait intérieurement de cette situation, des éclairs de lubricité traversant ses yeux. Il prit totalement le téton en bouche et le suça. De sa main libre il lui caressait vicieusement la bosse qui se formait dans son caleçon. Craig se faisait violence pour ne rien laisser paraître _. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir à cet enfoiré_. Mais quand il lui passa la main dans son caleçon pour lui caresser les testicules et le scrotum, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et maudit tous ses ancêtres de l'avoir fait si faible.

-Tu aimes quand je te touche ici ? S'enquit Kenny.

-Ta… ta gueule. Lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Et là ?

Il lui caressait dès à présent l'entrée de son orifice. Tout en faisant cela il lui fit un suçon dans le cou, un autre sur l'épaule puis le ventre et enfin sur l'intérieur de la cuisse (il lui avait littéralement arraché son caleçon en lui maintenant les poignets contre le torse). _Cet enfoiré était en train de marquer son territoire un peu partout. Il ne pourrait pas se remontrer nu devant quelqu'un avant un moment._ Kenny lui caressa le sexe, qu'il avait dorénavant dur, avant de passer un coup de langue sur la longueur et d'en titiller le bout avec l'extrémité. Craig ne se sentait plus et ne contrôlait plus non plus le son plaintif qui s'élevait de sa gorge. Il avait horriblement chaud, sa libido était à son extrême, il se sentait proche de l'implosion. Mais le plus horrible dans cette situation c'était que son tortionnaire n'était nul autre que Kenny McCormick soit un pervers sexuel qui allait le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède totalement. D'ailleurs le fait qu'il ne le suce pas entièrement n'était juste que le début de son jeu sexuel, il testait ses nerfs.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin ?

Mais sa patience avait aussi ses limites.

-N..Non.

-Mais bien sûr. (Il se redressa vers lui et lui scruta le visage). Tout ton corps dit le contraire, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi embués de désir sexuel. Je suis bon n'est-ce pas ?

-Va chier.

-Si tu me supplies de continuer je te suce, un simple « s'il-te-plaît » suffira, sinon je continue à te torturer de la plus vile façon sans que tu ne puisses par aucun moyen te soulager.

 _Voilà. Ne l'avait-il pas prédit ?_ Il lui lança cependant un regard plein de défis, signe qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Mais le sourire carnassier que lui rendit Kenny ébranla quelque peu ses convictions.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

 _Le salaud._

-Mais pour cela il me faut le plus de maniabilité possible… Si je te lâche tu t'enfuies ?

-Je te frappe d'abord.

-Ok, c'était juste pour savoir, ce n'est pas un problème en soi.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait?_

Kenny changea de position : il releva ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et les maintins par sa jambe gauche tandis que la droite neutralisait sa jambe droite, il cala contre son bras sa jambe gauche qu'il tenait repliée sur elle-même et attrapa avec sa main gauche un rouleau de scotch qu'il sortit de son tiroir. Craig le regarda, de ses yeux écarquillés, lui scotcher sa jambe gauche repliée. Il émit en vain des protestations virulentes quand il lui souda de la même manière la jambe droite. Le blond n'eut plus qu'à prendre des menottes et à attacher le brun aux barreaux du lit pour qu'il lui soit enfin tout à fait vulnérable. Satisfait de sa tâche, il admira son travail soit un Craig râleur menotté des poignets et scotché des jambes puis il se déshabilla entièrement. Craig se tut devant ce strip-tease intégrale et sentit la fatalité s'abattre sur lui : _il n'avait plus aucun échappatoire… peut-être un miracle, une intervention divine extérieure ?_ Mais Dieu était sûrement de congé ce jour-là, comme toutes les fois où l'on avait besoin de lui, et il ne répondit pas aux suppliques intérieures qu'il lui adressait.

Craig sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur s'emballer quand Kenny se tourna vers lui, entièrement nu et tout sourire, son sexe dressé quémandant l'assouvissement de ses désirs les plus bestiaux.

 **Chp 7 CITRON**

Craig eut pour réflexe de tirer frénétiquement sur les menottes, mais rien n'y fit, elles étaient bien attachées. Kenny le regardait d'un œil amusé, comme une araignée perçoit une mouche prisonnière dans sa toile, qui essaye de s'en sortir en se débattant vainement. Il refouilla dans le tiroir (décidément il s'en trouvait des choses dedans) et en sortit des sortes de pilules. Il en prit une, s'assit sur le lit et l'administra comme suppositoire à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-T'inquiète, tu vas aimer.

Craig n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais Kenny lui tenait trop fermement les fesses pour qu'il puisse la « rejeter ». Kenny attendait patiemment que cela fasse son effet en parcourant le corps du brun du bout de sa langue, déposant par-ci par-là un suçon ou un simple baiser. Craig se tortillait. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui avait pas administré ce qu'il redoutait. Mais ses craintes furent fondées lorsque la température de son corps s'éleva rapidement d'une seconde à l'autre. Kenny lui lécha l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il étouffa un gémissement. Le blond se redressa à son niveau et lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite : il lui en lécha le contour avant de le sucer entièrement. Il s'amusait en même temps à lui pincer les tétons.

-Avec ... Rete.

-Non on dit « s'il-te-plaît ».

-Tu sais.. que je ne le dirai pas.

-En temps normal, oui, mais là tu vas mettre de côté ton honneur et me supplier de ta voix gémissante que je te gobe ok ?

 _Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un ami comme ça ?_

Il continua cependant à émettre des sons plaintifs tandis que Kenny parcourrait de sa langue son corps brûlant. Toutefois, quand il s'approcha de son entre-jambe et qu'il lui lécha les bourses avant de les sucer délicatement en les prenant tour à tour entièrement en bouche, un miracle se produisit. Craig avait atteint sa limite et se sentit fondre sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque. Kenny regarda, surpris, Craig se cambrer en poussant un râle tandis qu'un filet de sperme jaillit de son sexe. Le brun retomba sur le dos, essoufflé mais extrêmement satisfait. Il baissa les yeux vers ceux de son ami qui reflétaient de la colère mêlée à de la frustration. Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée _. Il avait échappé au piège que lui avait tendu Kenny ! Certes il avait éjaculé sans qu'il n'eût à faire quoique ce soit, et cela avait du mérite, mais il n'avait pas eu à se rabaisser en le suppliant de le faire !_

Craig finit par se calmer, sous le regard courroucé de son ami qui n'avait dit mot tout le long.

-Bon t'as perdu, tu me détaches maintenant ?

-Je ne perds jamais.

-Kennyyyy, c'est bon là, soit pas mauvais joueur ! C'est fini, tu peux me laisser partir vieux !

-Non, ça vient de commencer. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Craig fronça les sourcils. _Comment ça, ça ne venait que de commencer ? Est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ? Son ami était vraiment exigent côté sexe…_

Kenny lui enleva les menottes, le saisit par les jambes, et le ramena contre lui. Craig n'eût pas d'autre solution que de se cramponner autour du cou du blond, ce dernier le soulevant par les fesses, qu'il tenait écartées.

-T'es prêt ?

Il lui montra du regard son sexe tendu, prêt à être accueilli dans son orifice. Craig blêmit.

-QUOIII ? Kenny non attends !

Mais ce dernier l' « embrocha » sur son membre sans demander son reste. Craig lui lacéra le dos de ses ongles lorsque le membre du blond s'enfonça petit à petit en lui et lui mordit violemment le cou pour que son cri ne se fasse pas entendre. Le blond grogna. _Au moins il souffrait avec lui ce connard !_ Car oui, il était en train d'en chier, et la brusquerie du coup lui fit ravaler quelques larmes qu'il voulût discrètes. Il se laissa porter contre un mur où Kenny prit position. Il fit une grimace quand il sentit son membre faire des premiers vas et viens en lui, doucement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il essayait d'interpréter cette douleur en lui _. Est-ce qu'il aimait ce qu'il ressentait ?_ Il n'y avait pas que ça non plus : le souffle brûlant de Kenny contre son cou, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un, ses mains tenant ses cuisses… La situation était à la fois étrange et enivrante. Il ferma les yeux et sentit au fond de lui se développer une autre forme de plaisir, sûrement provoqué par la prostate, qui l'emballait peu à peu. Il se laissa ainsi porter mais fut un peu déçu quand son ami vint en lui, trop tôt pour que lui-même puisse faire pareil. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le poser sur le lit et s'y affaler de tout son long, épuisé. Craig en profita pour se débarrasser du scotch qui lui tenait les jambes. Il regarda d'un air dégoûté le fluide du blond s'écouler d'entre ses jambes : il saisit un mouchoir de son jean qu'il plaça sous ses fesses en attendant que le tout retombe. Il essuya de même son propre fluide répandu sur son torse puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. _22 heures…_ Il finit par choir à côté de son ami et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil, trop fatigué pour prendre les jambes à son cou. Kenny avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne risquait plus rien maintenant...

Quand Craig se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit furent les ecchymoses sur ses poignets. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se remémorer des derniers éléments qui précédèrent son coucher. Il se leva d'un bon sur son séant, ce qui lui fit tirer une grimace de douleur, et regarda son corps, marqué par des suçons et différents coups reçus.

-Putin.

-Non, moi c'est Kenny.

Il se tourna vers son ami allongé à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller. _Minuit…_

-Bordel Kenny qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

-Bah on a couché ensembles mais t'étais pas très coopératif au début alors du coup j'ai insisté.

Il dévoila son corps, lui aussi parsemé de bleus à divers endroits, dont un énorme au ventre et une morsure au cou. Sa position lui cachait le dos mais il devait être également dans un sale état.

Craig ne répondit pas et se précipita en titubant dans la salle de bain tout en enfilant un caleçon au passage. Il se passa de l'eau sur la figure, remarqua la marque de dents autour de son majeur, et poussa un juron quand tout lui revint en mémoire. Il débarqua en trombe dans la chambre.

-T'es qu'un sale enfoiré Kenny ! Tu m'as rabaissé au niveau du plan cul !

-Quoi c'était cool non ? Mais pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? Tu vas où ?

-J'me casse ! C'était « cool » ? Ouais je l'espère pour toi vieux ! Je pensais que je valais plus que ça pour toi !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah c'est fini, on ne peut plus être potes…

A ces mots Kenny se redressa sur le lit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'as confondu avec ton vagin en plastique peut-être ? P'tin je t'avais dit que je voulais pas le faire, franchir cette étape avec toi, qu'on soit plus qu'une chose baisable et baisée pour l'autre. Et toi… enfin t'as fait ton choix.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme les autres pouffes que tu t'es faites ?

-A partir du moment où j'ai fais du sexe avec une personne elle n'est plus qu'une chose usée pour moi, tu devrais le savoir ça, depuis le temps que tu me connais…

-Je pensais que ce serait différent pour nous ! Nous, nous sommes comme des frères ! Ne fous pas tout en l'air comme ça parce qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air ! Je pensais que ça nous rapprocherait…

-Eh bien tu penses mal : t'as tout foutu en l'air au moment même où tu m'as embrassé ! Je t'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas pareil après, t'as préféré écouter ce que te disait ta bite plutôt que moi !

-Craig!

Mais Craig avait déjà enfilé son bonnet et il claqua violemment la porte sur son passage.

-Merde ! S'exclama le blond.

Craig poussa nerveusement la porte du premier bar qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Il ne savait plus quoi penser _. Kenny est un con, pour quoi il ne l'avait pas écouté ? Il savait très bien qu'il était un connard avec ses partenaires, alors pourquoi ? Cette règle n'avait pas été établie pour rien, chier !_ Car contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien laisser penser, Craig Tucker était un sentimental, trop de fois déçu par les autres. _Son père, sa sœur, ceux de son âge… personne n'en avait rien à foutre de lui, alors il le leur rendait bien… Mais Kenny ? C'était bien la dernière personne avec qui il aurait voulu que ça arrive._ Il ôta son bonnet de sa tête et s'assit sur une chaise du bar. Cette situation, soit le conflit d'intérêts particuliers, l'empêcha de voir qu'une personne s'était approchée de lui.

-Hééé, mais c'est pas le p'tit Tucker ça ?

Craig tourna la tête vers l'individu qui n'était nul d'autre que M. McCormick. En plus bourré.

-'Soir Stuart, ta femme n'est pas avec toi ?

-NAN, elle est rentrée se coucher j'crois.

-Ah, je ne l'ai pas croisée sur le chemin.

-Coucher chez le voisin ! AHAHAHA… t'étais encore avec Kenny ?

-Ouais mais là j'risque pas de le revoir. On s'est engueulés.

-Ouais t'as bien raison, l'est pas fréquentable mon fils, l'est louche.( _Pas autant que toi vieux poivrot_ _!_ ) Mais tu vas pas rester comme ça ! J'vais t'payer une ptite bibine moi !

-Okay, merci.

Le barman leva les yeux au ciel quand Stuart lui désigna deux bières de ses doigts. Il grommela quelque chose du genre « ça gagne même pas le smic et ça dépense tout dans l'alcool » auquel Stuart, qui gardait l'oreille fine malgré la boisson, lui répondit un « ouais bah c'est ce qu'il faut pour oublier ta gueule ! ». Craig ricana et profita de l'occasion pour glisser un doigt, couronné d'une morsure. Le barman leur apporta les bières d'un air dédaigneux avant de partir de son côté. Craig trinqua avec Stuart avant de déguster sa boisson. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air lubrique.

-T'sais que t'es devenu un sacré brin de joli garçon toi ?

-Merci.

-M'étonne pas que tu choppes souvent toi, avec ta jolie gueule d'amour et ton p'tit cul là… T'as déjà couché avec un homme ?

Craig avala de travers sa gorgée. Il décida toutefois d'être franc. A quelques détails près.

-Ouais mais c'est pas mon trip.

-C'est parce que tu l'as pas fait avec un vrai bonhomme comme moi. Tu sentirais bien bien la différence j'te le dis !

Craig n'osait pas lever son regard vers McCormick père. Il se sentait rougir d'embarras mais finit par le regarder.

-Est-ce que tu me fais du rentre dedans là ?

-Ouais ouais du rentre dedans.

Il faillit recracher sa bière sur le comptoir quand il vit Stuart esquisser des gestes du bassin tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Craig remit précipitamment son bonnet sur la tête _. Tout cela devait vite finir, ici et maintenant._

-Je crois que t'es vraiment bien torché, faudrait que tu rentres chez toi, le bonsoir de ma part à Carol.

Cela fit l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Stuart. Il le regarda franchir la porte du bar mais se mit à courir après lui dehors.

-Garçon !

-Ouais ?

Stuart l'attrapa par la manche. Craig se dégagea.

-Tu dis rien hein ? Ça reste entre toi et moi…

-T'inquiète, j'dirai rien à personne…

Mais Craig devait avoir l'air trop effrayé par ce que cet homme bourré pourrait lui faire pour avoir vraiment l'air convainquant.

-Ouais c'est ça ouais !... SALOPE ! T'ES QU'UNE SALOPE ! Ça t'amuse d'allumer les mecs hein ? Un jour t'en aura un vrai qui te pètera la rondelle et tu riras moins !

Craig s'enfuit en courant. « Chuis sûr que t'avales ! » Furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de M. McCormick.

-Chéri ?

Craig s'était affalé de tout son long sur le lit depuis qu'il était rentré. Il n'osait plus bouger un seul de ses membres. _Comment est-ce que sa soirée pouvait être plus pourrie que ça ?_ Sa mère le lui en donna la réponse.

-Écoute je profite du fait que tu es l'esprit calme avant de t'endormir pour te dire que… ton père et moi allons enfin divorcer. Nous serons tous deux dans l'embarra dans les premiers temps donc il va falloir que tu nous aides, d'accord ? Il faut absolument que tu aies ton bac du premier coup car nous n'aurons pas les moyens pour une seconde chance, tu as bien compris? Les diplômes permettent de trouver du travail plus facilement… Hem, je te laisse digérer l'information mon canard, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas…

Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

 _EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN AURAIT UN FLINGUE ?_

 **Chp8**

Craig se sentit nauséeux quand il s'affala sur un siège au fond du bus. Il puait la clope à 3 kilomètres à la ronde. Il s'était déniché un paquet qu'il utilisait lors des fêtes et les avait toutes fumées les unes après les autres ainsi que quelques joints « artisanaux ». Il avait retourné sa situation dans tous les sens, essayant d'analyser tous ses problèmes afin de trouver la meilleure solution possible _. Tout_ d'abord _Stuart_. Il devait éviter tous les endroits qu'il pourrait fréquenter, ses bars préférés et sa maison, lieu qu'il n'allait sans doute plus revoir puisque que Kenny n'était plus son meilleur ami… _quelle déchéance_. Mais un problème le ramenait toujours à un autre. _Kenny._ L'ignorer, comme les autres, retrouver sa solitude. Solitude qu'il devait de toute manière acquérir pour bosser. _Le Bac_ …. Il était dans un beau pétrin car la moyenne lui semblait à la fois si loin et si proche… _Que des chiffres tout ça_ … _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de son avenir ?_ Partir, il n'en était plus question. L'argent lui servirait pour manger et boire, car il ne pourrait plus reposer sur sa mère qui allait désormais joindre difficilement les deux bouts _… De toute manière il n'aurait jamais eu assez pour se la payer cette foutue moto_. Craig écrasa sa joue contre la vitre en regardant défiler le paysage d'un œil morne _. Jamais il ne quitterait ce trou et finirait misérablement comme les autres… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ?_

-Vous pouvez descendre ! S'écria Mlle Crabtree. Mais tu pues ! Ajouta-t-elle quand Craig passa juste à côté.

-Pas autant que toi, vieille besace !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je disais que ce temps était celui d'Alsace !

-Ah, oui je trouve aussi…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois en descendant les marches du bus. _Au moins les petits plaisirs, eux, ne changeaient pas._

Il fonça à travers les élèves, en bouscula quelques-uns, lança des regards noirs ainsi que quelques doigts à ceux qui osaient lever leur voix mais qui se la fermaient aussitôt. Craig cognait dur et l'avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises. Il s'assit au fond de la classe, mais pas à la même place qu'à l'accoutumée, qui était celle à côté de Kenny. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lieu-dit et une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il vit que Butters l'occupait désormais. Il serra les poings. _Est-ce qu'il cherchait la merde la pédale ?_

-Exciouse-Moi Mais tu occioupes ma place, vous savez?

-Casse-toi Pip pip, c'est la mienne maintenant.

-Ah d'accooord il fallait me le dire !

Il exécuta une sorte de révérence avant de s'installer près de Cartman qui se faisait dessus tellement il se réjouissait par avance des sales coups qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. _Il n'était pas possible ce mec._ Il s'étala sur la table et fit mine de s'endormir, après tout il n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit. Il ne vit pas arriver Mme Garrison et l'entendit encore moins quand elle réclama l'attention. Elle pinça du nez quand elle s'approcha de lui et le toucha du bout de sa règle.

-Doux Jésus, cette chose est-elle encore vivante ou morte ?

Craig grommela une injure et leva ses yeux furibonds vers ce qui lui servait de prof. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui chercher des noises aujourd'hui, il avait assez de problèmes comme ça pour qu'elle lui en crée d'autres. Il risquait de réagir au quart de tour. Mais Mme Garrison n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par des yeux plissés et des sourcils froncés d'un ado puant la clope.

-Apparemment c'est vivant vu que ça bouge. On peut savoir à quoi est-ce que tu as occupé ta soirée? Pas à réviser vu l'odeur de tabac froid qui émane de ta personne et les notes catastrophiques que je vais te rendre. Tu débutes un bac pro sdf et hier soir c'était le cas pratique? Mme Tucker doit-être ra-vie, tellement fière de toi !

Craig savait Mme Garrison dure mais ses mots lui firent comme une douche froide, comme une annonce post-apocalyptique de son avenir.

-Elle a d'autres choses à foutre que de s'occuper de moi. Et ce que je fais de mes soirées ne vous regarde pas.

-Pauvre petit Caliméro ! L'ANPE est faite pour les mollusques pleurnichards comme toi, à moins que je ne confonde avec les bars, que tu fréquentes déjà non ? Golden card c'est ça ? Il faut bien réussir dans un domaine, pas toujours le bon malheureusement pour toi, mais heureusement pour les gens qui pourront t'acheter à coups de billets verts. Mais c'est déjà ce que fait ton père non, M. Thomas Tucker ? Ah la génétique !

Craig tiqua _. Qu'il puisse être une honte pour sa mère, il l'acceptait douloureusement mais qu'on ne le confonde jamais avec cette raclure de fond de chiotte._

-Vous avez raison, je réussis bien dans un domaine, celui de la baise : demandez à votre père s'il se souvient de ce doigt et rappelez lui qu'il me doit 50€ pour la fois où je lui ai défoncé le fion. Eh oui ce n'était pas votre mère qui le faisait mugir comme ça ce soir-là.

Et il leva dignement son majeur au ciel. Cru et direct. _Elle allait s'en souvenir longtemps de celle-là la Garrison._ Elle était devenue blême. Elle prononça d'une voix rauque.

-Je vois, on veut jouer les petits malins. Manque d'irrespect total envers l'enseignant et cette fois tu ne me feras pas croire que ce doigt là était un toc, les bonnes choses ont des limites. Un petit tour chez la principale Victoria ne te fera pas de mal. (Craig se leva en grommelant) Mais cette fois je demande l'exclusion définitive vu ton comportement et ton dossier scolaire.

Craig se figea. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa prof. Un lourd silence s'en suivit.

-Qu'un délégué l'accompagne.

-Je connais le chemin.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, M. Tucker, c'est le règlement. Alors qui ?

Kyle faisait vraiment la gueule alors Wendy poussa un long soupir avant de se lever à son tour.

-Tu n'es pas trop apprécié ici M. Tucker.

-C'est normal, il a du sang de roux, il tient ça de son père. Précisa Cartman.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le leur rends bien. Répondit Craig d'une voix détachée. Cartman à ta place je ne moquerais pas des pères des autres vu le tien… Oups pardon c'est vrai t'en as pas !

Il cracha ces derniers mots à la face du gros puis s'empara de son sac et claqua la porte au nez de la prof, de la classe, et de Wendy qui le suivait (De toute façon il la détestait cette pouffe) en les maudissant tous quels qu'ils soient _._ Mais surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie ce moment de faiblesse où l'on pouvait lire de la détresse au fond de ses yeux. Ça pleurait en lui.

-Craig attend-moi !

Le son de sa voix lui rappela sa présence et il accéléra le pas. Cependant elle finit par le rattraper.

-Tu dois être accompagné pour aller chez la principale. Surtout pour une exclusion, qui sera une épreuve difficile pour toi.

-C'est gentil de te soucier de ma personne. Lui répondit Craig d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

-C'est surtout pour te voir tomber de ton piédestal. Le moment de payer tes affronts est enfin venu Craig ! Tout se paie un jour ! Il existe une justice en ce bas monde !

-Je ne te laisserai pas ce plaisir… Grinça-t-il.

 _S'il existait vraiment une justice on t'aurait faite muette pour ne pas entendre ta voix stridente et toute la merde que tu dis aux gens._ Car en grandissant Wendy était devenue pimbêche et mauvaise langue, sa qualité de déléguée lui laissant le loisir de pouvoir affirmer en face des gens ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Bébé était la seule à pouvoir encore la supporter. _Il y a des gens à qui il ne faut pas donner du pouvoir sinon ils ne se sentent plus… Comme Cartman._

Un nœud dans son ventre se forma quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil plein de nostalgie aux bancs qui servaient de file d'attente et qui l'avaient vu grandir. Ils étaient remplis de petits dessins qui étaient au trois quart de sa main. Voyant son hésitation Wendy frappa à sa place. Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui sourit en retour. _Un jour il lui referait le portrait, gonzesse ou pas_. Il pénétra courageusement dans la pièce comme un gladiateur dans l'arène, Wendy à ses pas, comme un fidèle vautour qui ne serait satisfait qu'une fois la proie belle et bien morte. _Il en avait la puanteur, c'était déjà ça de gagné._

Un nuage de parfum à la lavande vint frapper ses narines quand il entra. La principale Victoria adorait les parfums : elle en mettait toujours une tonne, surtout celui à la lavande, comme si elle se lavait dedans. Craig plissa son nez. Elle était une des rares à avoir été chic avec lui, il lui épargnait donc ses commentaires sarcastiques et lui évitait tant que possible ses doigts.

-Entrez !

-Prends place sur cette chaise, m'voyez.

 _Ah M. Mackey était là lui aussi. Comme toujours._

-Je suppose qu'on n'a plus besoin de la déléguée ? Proposa Craig en désignant Wendy de son pouce.

-En effet, merci beaucoup Mlle Testaburger, vous pouvez rentrer en classe.

Wendy leur adressa un sourire mais elle lui glissa personnellement une œillade assassine quand leurs regards se croisèrent _. C'est sûr qu'elle aurait kiffé la lapidation la pouffiasse_. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil accompagné d'un doigt qui ne pouvait être perçu que par elle-même _. Un partout, la balle est au centre._ Elle leva dignement la tête et fit claquer poliment la porte derrière s'affala machinalement sur la chaise précédemment désignée puis osa lever son regard sur ses bourreaux qui semblaient être embêtés par la situation. Le trio qu'ils formaient depuis de nombreuses années avait fini par créer des liens d'affinité et Craig savait qu'il aurait toujours droit à un café ou un chocolat chaud s'il venait à passer par là. Mais cette fois c'était la fin. La demande de Mme Garrison était irréversible et tous les torts allaient en son encontre. S'en était fini de tout ça… _Tout se paie un jour comme dit Wendy_.

Ayant pitié de lui, M. Mackey et la principale Victoria furent brefs sur le sujet : ils lui remirent le dossier scolaire et lui présentèrent toutes leurs condoléances. Craig avait l'impression de recevoir une carte d'invitation funéraire, sauf qu'il s'agissait là de son propre enterrement. Il sortit du bureau, un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il se déplaçait comme un zombi, frôlant les murs du bout de ses doigts. Il était heureux que tout le monde fût encore en classe : il pouvait profiter pleinement de ses dernières minutes dans les couloirs vides de son établissement, avant sa descente aux enfers. _Depuis quand tenait-il tant à cette vieille bâtisse?_ Il ne connaissait qu'elle depuis la maternelle. _Est-ce que les façades pleuraient son départ ou était-ce ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ?_ Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans son cerveau. _Qu'allait-il devenir ?_

Une fois dans la cour il alluma une clope et marcha d'un pas automatique vers sa destinée. Pour la première fois de sa vie Craig Tucker avait vraiment peur des conséquences et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son ancienne vie monotone et insouciante… _et aussi son ami. Kenny McCormick_. Il aurait voulu tout lui pardonner et se jeter dans ses bras. Mais il n'était plus là pour lui, il devait donc entrer de lui-même et brutalement dans l'âge adulte. Affronter d'autres duretés de sa vie. Enfin, il avait toujours vécu comme il entendait jusqu'à présent et cela n'allait pas changer maintenant _. Il était Craig Tucker bordel de merde !_ Il rehaussa la hanse de son sac sur son épaule, lança une dernière fois son majeur vers le lycée et remonta les pas qui le menèrent jusqu'à sa maison.

 **Chp9**

-TU AS QUOI ?

Craig se tenait devant son père, pour la première fois de sa vie, mal à l'aise. Et comme il avait toujours une chance terrible, ce dernier venait juste de se réveiller à son arrivée et avait une gueule de bois monstre. Craig avait décidé de lui révéler tout de go la vérité. Son père était rouge et suffoquait de sueur.

-J'ai été viré du bahut pour mauvaise conduite….

-Pourtant les professeurs sont au courant de ton toc…

Sa mère qui s'y mettait.

-Et injure au professeur.

-Craig!

-Mais Mme Garrison est une vraie p…

-Ça ne change rien à la situation Craig ! Mais que va-t-on faire de toi ?

Son père était étrangement calme pour une fois. Il se tenait la tête à l'aide de glaçons enveloppés dans une serviette.

-Dehors.

Craig se raidit.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : SORS DE CHEZ MOI SAC A MERDE.

Un coup de fusil n'aurait pas été moins douloureux _. Est-ce qu'il était sdf maintenant ?_ Mais Thomas Tucker était vraiment impressionnant quand il daignait de se lever de son canapé sur lequel il passait ses journées. Craig était plutôt grand comme le reste de sa famille mais il se sentait tout petit face à cette montagne de chair. Sa mère tenta de protester d'une voix couinante, notamment sur sa minorité, mais il lui répondit d'une voix sourde qu'il serait bientôt majeur. Elle n'eût plus rien à redire.

-Je… peux prendre mes affaires ?

Son père fit un geste vague de sa main avant de reprendre sa place initiale qui se mit à craquer sous son poids. Son cerveau se remit en mode veille et il troqua machinalement les cahiers qui se trouvaient dans son sac contre quelques vêtements. Il y enfourna également sa tirelire. Son regard se posa sur la pub de la Yamaha. Il l'arracha violemment et la jeta de toutes ses forces par la fenêtre. Il adressa un adieu muet à sa chambre avant de redescendre. Sa sœur étant encore à l'école, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Leurs rapports étaient toujours conflictuels mais il l'appréciait bien au fin fond de lui-même. Il descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers, son regard croisa celui de sa mère, en pleur, mais qui restait muette d'effroi devant la situation. Il lui baisa la joue avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son père, qui lui tournait définitivement le dos, lui fit un dernier doigt auquel il répondit sans changer de position, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il devrait dorénavant se débrouiller seul. Il alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche afin de s'éclaircir les idées et de trouver une solution. Craig Tucker n'était jamais totalement démuni et avait pour ça une phrase clé « ceci n'est pas un problème ». Il devait juste trouver son chemin et tout irait pour le mieux.

Son chemin, il le trouva. Il passa trois jours dans cette situation précaire : la journée il vivait sa vie, en essayant tant bien que mal d'économiser son fric et le soir il offrait une ou deux bières à une fille bien entamée (ou un garçon d'ailleurs, il ne faisait plus de différences maintenant) qu'il avait repéré, chassant quelques intrus, couchait avec puis le lendemain il prenait sa douche du jour, en profitait pour laver discrètement ses vêtements et se goinfrait au petit dej (qu'il prenait avec ou sans l'accord de l'hôte) puis repartait le plus souvent acheter des clopes. Il revendait ensuite au marché noir quelques objets de valeurs piqués dans la maison de la victime (il n'aurait jamais parié que sa mauvaise fréquentation allait pouvoir le servir un jour) et attendait patiemment jusqu'au soir. Craig savait pertinemment que cette situation n'allait pas durer mais ce fut la seule qu'il trouva pour le moment. Elle prit véritablement un tournant quand le quatrième soir il poussa les portes d'un bar qui était plutôt réservé aux jeunes adultes voire plus vieux. Mais le principe restait partout le même : boire, danser et baiser. Il scruta pensivement la salle, espérant ne pas rencontrer une personne de son entourage. Il avait définitivement rompu les liens avec les autres en séparant la batterie de son portable, chacun dans une poche différente. Il fixait également les personnes avec lesquelles il s'était envoyé en l'air, essayant de ne pas fréquenter la même place trop souvent afin de ne pas se faire une réputation. South Park était petit, il devait agir avec prudence. Quand il conclut qu'aucun visage ne lui semblait familier, il s'approcha du bar et s'assit sur le tabouret en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Il devait se trouver une victime maintenant. Elle sembla venir par elle-même car il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche pour glisser sensuellement vers la droite. Il frissonna. Qui que ça put être, cette personne était expérimentée. Il se tourna donc vers elle, tout sourire, qui s'évanouit tout aussitôt quand il reconnut ladite personne.

-Alors tu te cachais donc ici le tombeur ?

-Mme Cartman !

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Liliane. Wisky ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle héla le barman qui leva le pouce. Elle semblait être une habituée.

-Eric n'est pas ici ?

-Non, mon poussin essaye son nouveau jeu, diablo III il me semble. Il voulait la maison pour lui, le pauvre chaton, je suis donc venue ici trouver de la compagnie.

Craig tritura ses pompons d'un geste nerveux. Il ne savait s'il devait s'enfuir ou non. Il cavalait depuis un certain temps déjà, à l'abri de tous et il n'avait pas envie que cela se complique davantage. Sa situation était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Il observa la mère de Cartman du coin de l'œil : des cheveux châtain attachés en chignon, un rouge à lèvre bordeaux avec un débardeur de la même couleur offrant une jolie vue sur sa poitrine assez opulente et un petit short noir qui dévoilait ses jambes de gazelle mises en valeur par des hauts talons. La panoplie de la séductrice, de la « MILF » comme on dit. Oui Liliane Cartman était très bien conservée pour une femme de son âge et elle pouvait faire bien des envieuses… car elle était tout de même la mère de Cartman ! Même si elle avait eu ce dernier très tôt elle aurait pu être sa propre mère. Il sirota son wisky en réfléchissant à la situation quand Liliane lui glissa une main sur sa cuisse droite. Craig frissonna. Simple mais efficace.

-Nous sommes tous deux ici pour la même chose n'est-ce pas ? Je connais ta réputation et tu n'ignores pas la mienne.

-Bien sûr mais…

-Tu es un gamin pour moi et tu dois me considérer comme une vieille peau.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Vous êtes très belle.

\- Aurais-tu peur de l'expérience Craig Tucker ?

Le brun se tourna définitivement vers elle _. De la provocation gratuite. Elle voulait jouer à ce jeu ?_ Il la saisit au menton et l'embrassa farouchement.

-Ah qu'est-ce que j'aime la fugacité de la jeunesse ! Soupira Liliane Cartman quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Le lendemain Craig Tucker se réveilla, la tête entre les deux seins de la mère de son camarade de classe. Elle n'avait pas menti sur son expérience et son corps plus très neuf avait été largement compensé par le plaisir qu'elle avait pu lui procurer. Plaisir qu'il avait su rendre, bien entendu. Mais Craig se sentait mal comme chaque matin, quand il se réveillait dans les bras d'un autre que ceux de son ami. Car il pensait souvent à Kenny, si ce n'était tout le temps. Un vide immense pesait sur sa poitrine _. Aurait-il un jour l'occasion de le revoir, dans de bonnes circonstances, si possible ?_ Il lui manquait terriblement. Sa présence, son caractère, son sourire, et, oserait-il le dire ? Son corps, bien qu'ils n'aient couché qu'une fois et que ce fut un demi-viol. Il n'avait jamais laissé un autre mec que lui le pénétrer, se débrouillant toujours pour être au-dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette déférence, presque mystique, du droit de propriété à Kenny sur son anus.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il se gratta tristement la tête et se releva, tandis que Liliane lui caressait maternellement le bras. Il se sentait vraiment perdu et à bout. C'est à ce moment-là que Cartman décida de débarquer dans la chambre.

-'Maaaaaaan j'ai cassé la console hier, achète moi en une autre ! MAIS PUTIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI TUCKER ?

-'lut Eric.

-Voyons poussin, ce n'est de cette façon que l'on parle aux « invités ». Fit Mme Cartman en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Toi et… Tucker... C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER ?

-Craig a bien voulu me tenir compagnie pendant que tu jouais à ton nouveau jeu. Répondit-elle en souriant tendrement au brun.

-Ouais donc tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, le gros ! S'exclama Craig en levant un doigt. (Qui avait un pansement sur la base). Je vais prendre une douche, bibiche.

Craig roula un gros patin à la mère Cartman, prenant délibérément son temps (chaque seconde passée dans la bouche de Liliane décomposait un peu plus le visage de Cartman) puis il se leva, entièrement nu, se dirigea vers Eric qui tremblait d'effroi devant la scène cauchemardesque qui se présentait sous ses yeux (ce qui faisait trembler tout son gras) et il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce sous une pluie d'injures. Il siffla sous la douche, se rasa et se vêtit de vêtements propres avant de s'offrir un copieux petit déjeuner avec en arrière son la gueulade de Cartman. Quand il eut fini, il toqua poliment à la porte afin d'avertir de son départ. Cartman voyait rouge. Craig adorait ça. Le moindre petit détail avait été calculé afin qu'il en chie le maximum. _Depuis le temps qu'il lui devait ça_.

-Craig, je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

-On verra ça, poussin ! Dit-il en ricanant.

Il quitta toutefois précipitamment la maison sous la fameuse phrase « Je vous emmerde et je rentre à… dans ma chambre ! ». Il n'était jamais très bon d'énerver trop longtemps un bœuf. Tandis qu'il sortait, une moto rouge s'arrêta près de lui. Craig se tint sur le qui-vive.

-Que le ciel me damne si ce n'est pas Craig Tucker ! Et pourtant ce ne serait pas la première fois !

L'individu en question se mit à écarquiller fortement les yeux de surprise quand l'inconnu enleva son casque, rouge lui aussi, car il ne l'était pas tant que ça !

 **Chp10**

 _Trent Boyett._

Son cerveau lui hurla de fuir mais ses muscles refusèrent de bouger. Il restait donc là, les bras batelant, figé de stupeur et d'effroi. Il analysa rapidement la situation en se remémorant les relations qu'il entretenait avec lui avant qu'il ne parte en prison pour la première et la deuxième fois : il n'avait rien à se reprocher et le sourire accueillant que lui adressait Trent ne pouvait pas être synonyme de danger. Il décida de poursuivre la conversation.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es dehors ?

-Quelques jours seulement, je fais le tour des quartiers pour localiser _certaines personnes._ (Craig n'aima pas du tout l'expression de son visage quand il prononça cette phrase : il se vida de toutes ses couleurs, ses yeux grands ouverts perdant de leur densité. Mais il se secoua la tête et afficha de nouveau un sourire, plus crispé cette fois.) Viens, je t'emmène dans un coin tranquille où nous pourrons discuter.

Craig sut que c'était un ordre. Il se dirigea donc vers la moto en caressant du bout de ses doigts la peinture avant de le rejoindre en tant que passager arrière. Trent remis son casque (Craig trouva cela fort habile pour voyager en tout anonymat) et ils filèrent à travers South Park.

Ils arrivèrent devant une cabane qui se trouvait près du lac de South Park. Craig devina qu'il en avait fait sa planque. Ils descendirent tous deux avant d'y entrer. Trent s'affala sur un matelas défoncé. Craig sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac mais il n'en laissa rien paraître : _ne jamais laisser deviner sa peur à un loup sinon il vous dévorera. Et quel pire comble pour un loup que d'être dévoré par un autre loup?_ Craig se mis à l'étudier, dos contre le mur, gardant une distance de sécurité minimale. Trent Boyett était blond comme beaucoup à South Park, coupé court, mais il possédait des yeux noirs intenses (ceux de Craig à côté étaient du pipi de chat) où l'on pouvait lire de la colère, de la frustration et une immense soif de justice que l'on ne pourrait jamais totalement assouvir. Il possédait un chemisier à damiers rouge et noir, déchiré au niveau des épaules ainsi qu'un débardeur noir avec une chaîne dorée. Il portait également un pantalon noir avec des chaînes, de grosses docs martins et des bracelets en cuir avec des pics. Sur ses biceps, impressionnants, des tatouages : « never forget », « you all gonna die », « justice with blood » et une tête de mort sur l'épaule gauche. _Ce mec était plutôt rancunier._ Craig ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à triturer ses pompons jaunes quand il le vit sortir un grand couteau et se mettre à tailler un morceau de bois, sur toute sa longueur. _Il avait intérêt à se montrer docile s'il ne voulait pas finir assassiné, son corps flottant au milieu du lac_. Même si cela pourrait résoudre pas mal de problèmes il n'était pas pour autant suicidaire.

-Je suis ici pour une raison précise n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'en allumant une, surveillant du coin de l'œil son hôte.

-Oui. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu sais sûrement pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons qu'i ans ?

-JE VEUX QUE JUSTICE SOIT FAITE ! (Il se leva et se jeta brusquement sur Craig, jetant violemment le bâton contre le mur, corps contre corps, sa bouche toute proche de son oreille gauche, le couteau lui caressant son flanc droit. Craig avait très envie de se faire dessus _. Putin de bordel de merde s'il s'en sortait vivant de se dingue, il… il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait mais il le ferait avec plaisir !)_ Tu la connais, toi, la vérité ! Je le sais ! N'essaye même pas de me duper !

Craig déglutit avec difficulté avant de se prononcer.

-Oui, je la connais Trent, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux mais…

-Tu n'as pas pu témoigner parce que tu étais parti chez MacKey sur l'ordre de la maîtresse à cause d'un doigt que tu lui avais fait, hein ?

-Oui oui, c'est ça.

-Mais tu n'as pas témoigné à mon procès, en ma faveur.

Son couteau glissa de son flanc vers son torse puis son cou. Il sentit la pression sur sa pomme d'Adam. _Ce mec est un malade, Craig, si tu ne fais rien il va te saigner comme un porc._

-Ils étaient 5 témoins contre moi, qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Ma version n'arrangeait personne.

-Tu as mis un innocent en prison Tucker. (Il appuya davantage avec le couteau) Mais tu as de la chance, je te donne l'occasion de réparer tes erreurs.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Trent.

-J'espère bien, Tucker !

Il se dégagea enfin, au grand soulagement de Craig, qui se massa le cou d'où perlait un mince filet de sang. Trent lui retira cependant la main et le brun le laissa, interdit, lui lécher la plaie de tout son long, du bas vers le haut. Le blond finit par se rediriger vers sa place, ramassant au passage le fameux bâton. Il lui désigna de sa main droite un pouf en piteux état, l'invitant à s'asseoir avec un étrange sourire. Craig tira un mouchoir de sa poche avec lequel il couvrit sa blessure avant de se laisser tomber dessus, face à l'ex-détenu _. Encore un malade relâché dans la nature à cause d'une faille judiciaire._ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Ça me calme. Commenta Trent. Je l'aiguise tous les jours. Il coupe bien hein ?

-Très.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour témoigner en ma faveur à mon futur procès _. N'en abuse pas_.

-Aucune chance. (Craig répondait d'une voix blanche à chacune de ses questions, priant intérieurement que ce supplice finisse, d'une manière ou autre).

-Bien. (Il sourit). Mais d'abord je veux me venger de certaines personnes.

-Te venger ? De quelle façon ?

-Ça, ça n'est pas ton problème Tucker. Je veux juste que tu me conduises à elle, à un moment donné où elles sont seules pour que je puisse en disposer comme je le souhaite. J'ai déjà fait le tour des maisons de South Park pour savoir où est-ce qu'elles habitent. C'est pour ça que tu m'as vu devant chez Eric Cartman… Mais qu'y faisais-tu au juste ?

-Oh, une affaire à régler.

-Tucker.

-J'ai couché avec sa mère et je repartais quand tu es arrivé.

Il leva un sourcil de surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Craig retrouva la cigarette qu'il avait fait tomber lors de « l'altercation» avec Trent et la ralluma en tremblant. Mais il était courageux et se détendit en soufflant la fumée. Il s'installa confortablement, autant qu'il puisse le faire, sur le pouf et affronta le blond du regard _. Il n'était pas mort alors il conservait toutes ses chances de s'en sortir. Boyett avait besoin de son témoignage_.

-Peu de gens osent me défier de la sorte Craig. Dit-il en souriant. J'aime les personnes comme toi, les autres ne sont que des insectes à broyer. Mais je reste le mâle dominant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, je veux commencer par cette personne.

Il lui présenta une photo qu'il sortit de sous sa chemise. Craig tira une longue bouffée. _Ça n'allait pas être simple._

-Il traîne tout le temps avec Kenny McCormick.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un bon moment.

-Ça ne fait rien, il est sur la liste lui aussi.

Trent sortit d'autres photos qui étaient celles de Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman et… _Kenny McCormick._ Craig eut un pincement au cœur. _Quelle « punition » allait-il subir pour sa « traîtrise » ?_

Il baissa les yeux sur son premier choix _. Léopold Stotch dit « Butters »… Comme i ans._

 **Chp11 LEMON** (début)

Après la « discussion », Trent le ramena au centre-ville. Craig était resté un bon moment planté au beau milieu de la place, les yeux fermés, graciant sa bonne étoile. Il s'était ensuite rendu au bar le plus proche pour se payer une bière (après toutes ces émotions il l'avait bien mérité) et réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire. _Tant qu'il se trouvait à South Park il ne pourrait échapper à Trent Boyett. Ce dernier lui avait clairement signalé qu'il avait des contacts partout et qu'il lui serait facile de le retrouver. Il ne savait si c'était du bluff ou non mais il n'avait pas envie de le vérifier_. Aux portes du bar, Craig s'arrêta _. Il y avait de meilleures choses en ce bas monde que de la bière_. Il se rendit donc à la crêperie la plus proche et se pris une crêpe Nutella/chantilly/amandes qu'il dévora avec régal. Il continuait à surveiller les alentours jusqu'au moment où il jeta l'emballage carton dans une poubelle publique.

-CRAAAAAAAAAAIIIIG ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Non… _N'IMPORTE QUI SAUF LUI._

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une météorite blonde s'abattit sur lui. Une autre en manteau orange les rejoignit au pas de course _. Butters et Kenny… Merde !_

-Pourquoi t'es parti ? Tout le monde s'inquiète tu sais ! On te cherche partout !

Craig s'était arrangé pour ne plus fréquenter les mêmes lieux qu'avant et de ne pas s'attarder aux mêmes endroits trop longtemps. Il avait dû, sur l'ordre de Trent, remettre en route son portable afin d'être joignable le plus souvent possible. Le petit blond avait d'ailleurs raison pour l'inquiétude générale : 100 messages sur le répondeur de la part de sa mère, une dizaine de numéros inconnus mais surtout… 69 ( _Le connaissant il l'avait sans doute fait exprès_ ) appels en absence de Kenny McCormick. Sans compter les sms. Tout ceci lui avait provoqué un pincement au cœur qui s'intensifia quand il les effaça sans les consulter.

-Craig.

Sa voix lui provoqua un frisson tout le long de l'échine. Il se retourna.

-Kenny.

-Ahem, je vous laisse. Dit Butters d'une petite voix. A plus tard Kenneth !

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'il t'appelle comme ça ? Fit Craig d'un ton cassant dès que le petit blond fut parti.

-Ça lui fait plaisir, il trouve ça plus joli.

Ah.

Ils se toisèrent du regard. Quelques heures plus tôt il se serait jeter dans ses bras et le traitant de tous les noms mais maintenant… après l'intervention de Butters en réalité, il y avait comme un froid entre les deux jeunes hommes. Kenny finit tout de même par le rompre en attrapant Craig et le maintenant fermement entre ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier lui échappe. Son odeur l'embauma tout à fait quand il se trouva enveloppé dans le corps de son ami. _Vanille… Coco… Kenny sentait vraiment les vacances_. Son ami aimait les odeurs chaudes comme les couleurs chaudes (d'où son attrait particulier pour le orange).

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas eu le temps !

Craig ferma les yeux. _Il se sentait si bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait des questions sur un sujet auquel il ne voudrait pas répondre ?_

-Kenny, sois beau et tais-toi. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille comme réponse.

Il le sentit sourire et l'étreinte qui les liait fut plus forte. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure à la vue de tous qui les regardaient avec un air ravi, étonné, contrarié voire même envieux pour quelques cas.

-Tu m'as manqué pauvre con. Finit par dire Craig.

-Toi aussi sale enfoiré.

Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans ceux bleus foncés de son ami. Kenny lui attrapa doucement son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Les roulements qu'exécutaient leurs langues étaient à la fois virulents et sensuels. Craig se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas à l'abri de Trent qui pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment par surprise _. Comment est-ce qu'il réagirait s'il voyait que leur relation était plus qu'ambiguë ?_ Il détacha donc avec regret ses lèvres de celles de son ami. Mais Kenny ne voulait pas en rester là.

-Craig ! Pourquoi ?! On était si bien là non ?!

Craig détourna la tête, révélant involontairement sa blessure que ses cheveux cachaient auparavant.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le blond touchant du bout des doigts la cicatrice.

-Un clodo qui m'a agressé avec un morceau de verre. Il était bourré.

-Il n'y a plus de clodo ici depuis qu'on les a envoyés dans une autre ville en lui faisant de la pub…

Craig fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être contrarié.

-C'est la seule version que tu auras. N'en cherches pas d'autres.

-Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas la vérité. Soupira le blond. Viens.

Kenny le prit par la main et l'emmena vers une ruelle sombre.

-Là on sera tranquille. Tu ne peux plus avoir peur d'être surpris par une connaissance. Si tu me repousses maintenant c'est que tu as un problème avec moi.

Craig se sentit pris au piège. Il voulut protester mais Kenny l'attrapa par la taille et commença à passer sa main droite sous son t-shirt, sa gauche lui caressant la fesse droite, sa bouche lui embrassant le cou. _Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait toujours finir comme ça ? Devoir le repousser alors qu'il sentait, lui aussi, une envie pressante monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas être vu par Kenny comme lui percevait ses plans culs, comme des trous à combler. Il sentait en lui quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenait à définir tant cela était nouveau pour lui. Et Trent qui pouvait débarquer n'importe quand… car ce n'était pas une ruelle qui allait l'arrêter, ça non._

-Faut croire que tu es dingue de mon corps, Ken, et tu n'es pas le premier. Dit le brun en riant tout en le repoussant de sa main droite _. Il fallait se la jouer subtil. Il devait savoir pourquoi Kenny était comme ça avec lui. Pourquoi tout avait dégringolé entre eux depuis la dernière fois. Ce qui se passait exactement._ Mais le blond ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre. Il lui sourit cependant tout en gardant fermement l'étreinte qui les liait.

-C'est bien vrai, Craig. Mais vu ce que je sens contre ma jambe tu n'es pas de marbre non plus.

 _Merde il avait senti ?_

-En tout cas, je te répète ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois : tu as Butters pour te vider les couilles.

-Et moi je te retourne la même réponse : je ne veux que toi là, maintenant, contre cette poubelle-là pourquoi pas.

-Non attend t'es sérieux ?

Oui, il l'était. L'encapuchonné le retourna rapidement, lui fit une double clé de bras en le maintenant par les poignets de sa main droite et le plaqua torse contre la poubelle, dieu merci, fermée. Craig sentit la panique revenir en lui. _Ça n'allait toute de même pas encore recommencer si ?_

-Hmmm une petite levrette ça te dit mon beau ?

 _Bordel si en fait. Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu se passer autrement avec lui?_

Son ami lui mordilla tendrement le lobe de son oreille gauche tandis qu'il lui glissait la main sous le caleçon, le pantalon ayant été descendu depuis longtemps.

-Craig. Lui souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais tu me rends fou.

Le brun se mit à rougir _. Est-ce qu'il aurait dit ça à son plan cul ? Peut-être, on pouvait vraiment raconter n'importe quoi pour faire genre_. _Et_ _il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à ses questions. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il les obtiendrait d'ailleurs._ Pensa-t-il tristement.

 **Chp12 CITRON**

-Cette fois si je gueule on va m'entendre non ? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-T'inquiète j'ai tout prévu !

 _Ah bon ça devait le rassurer…_

Il lui ôta simplement le bonnet de sa tête et le lui refourgua dans la bouche. Craig émit en vain des grognements de protestation tandis que Kenny lui soupira tristement à l'oreille :

-Mais du coup j'entendrai moins tes gémissements, quel gâchis…

Puis en tant qu'expert il sortit de sa poche avec sa main gauche un préservatif « extra lubrifié », comme pouvait le deviner Craig, l'ouvrit avec ses dents et se l'enfila joyeusement. Craig avait connu mieux comme situation de jambe en l'air que bâillonné, maintenu par les poignets sur une poubelle… _Mais c'était Kenny McCormick qui lui faisait subir ça alors il n'arrivait pas à se plaindre_.

-T'ention j'arriveeee !

 _Ça devenait vraiment glauque._

Craig mordit fortement dans son bonnet péruvien en serrant fort des poings tandis que le blond se frayait un chemin en lui. _En effet avec le lubrifiant ça allait mieux… Ça glissait presque tout seul._

-J'adore être en toi Craig… tu me sens ?

Il avait envie de lui répondre « non » pour l'emmerder mais il contracta son anus pour « entrer en communication ». Kenneth rit et lui « répondit » en bougeant avec son membre. Puis il commença les va-et-vient. Craig ressentit de nouveau ce plaisir si particulier l'envahir, à chaque coup de rein qu'offrait son partenaire. Il sentait ses boules « percuter » les siennes ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Ses gémissements étouffés rejoignirent ceux du blond qui finit par se libérer, sous la contraction de l'anus du brun, due à sa propre jouissance. Son ami le relâcha et ils s'affalèrent tous les deux à terre, tremblants et essoufflés de plaisir. Ils remontèrent leur pantalon et Craig, après avoir retiré son bonnet de sa bouche, offrit une cigarette à Kenny. _La meilleure après avoir fait l'amour._

-Je ne ressens pas la même chose quand je le fais avec Butters.

Craig se raidit et se maintint sur le qui-vive. Était-ce _le début d'une déclaration ?_

-Mais bon je sors avec lui alors, faut bien le satisfaire… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait une nympho, toi si ?

-Tu sors… avec Butters… ?

Craig prononça ces mots d'une voix cassée.

-Bah oui avec qui d'autre sinon ? D'ailleurs je vais bientôt devoir y aller, je prends le bus avec lui jusqu'au prochain arrêt où je le laisse aller à ses cours de claquette... comme tous les mercredis.

-Tu le trompes alors ? ( _avec moi connard_ avait-il envie de rajouter)

-On est un couple libéré. Dit-il en souriant.

 _Donc pour lui… il devait être une sorte de « maîtresse », un amant non officiel, que l'on ne voulait pas reconnaître._

-Moi j'ai couché avec Liliane. J'ai pris mon pied. Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

 _C'était faux : il n'avait pas autant aimé que ce qu'ils avaient fait là… De la jalousie, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait…_

-La mère de Cartman ?

-Ouais.

-Wooow mec quel serial lover tu fais ! Bravo ! Fit le blond en riant et donnant une grande claque dans son dos.

 _Mais sale con ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait… Surtout pas des félicitations…_ Il se sentit au bout des nerfs et, chose impensable, enfin qu'il pensait être impensable, il se mit à pleurer. Comme si toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues toutes ces années coulaient à flot le long de ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter.

-Craig ? Mais putin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as appris que t'étais le père de Cartman ou quoi ?... TU PLEURES ?!

-Casse toi…

-Craig ...

-CASSE TOI JE TE DIS.

Cette fois ce fut Kenny qui partit en se retournant toutes les secondes, le visage blême, ce qui lui donnait une démarche de bourré, son corps ne sachant pas s'il devait rester ou non. Craig lui balança son bonnet trempé de bave pour le convaincre de partir le plus loin possible. Il hoqueta de surprise quand celui-ci lui fit rendu par un autre blond qui le scrutait de ses yeux sombres.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien d'important… Je sais quand est-ce que tu pourras chopper Butters.

Trent lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Craig lui rendit de même _. Butters allait payer_.

 **Chp13**

Craig se sentit mal à l'aise quand Trent le remercia chaleureusement d'une claque dans le dos pour le renseignement qu'il lui avait fourni _: « McCormick accompagne Butters tous les mercredis dans un premier trajet en bus pour le laisser à l'arrêt où il se rend à pied jusqu'à l'école de danse. Il reste donc seul sur le trajet menant à son cour de claquettes. Si vous voulez l'avoir ce sera à ce moment-là. »_ L'altercation était prévue pour le mercredi suivant, le temps de réunir et de prévenir les troupes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait indirectement causé comme événement dans la vie du blondinet mais il devinait qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Une partie de lui-même était heureuse tandis que l'autre se sentait coupable. Il voyait déjà les grands titres « Léopold Stotch dit « Butters » tabassé à mort ». Il ne voulait pas que ça aille jusque-là, toutefois il avait encore le temps avant le fameux jour J, une semaine exactement. Il soupira. Il avait toujours tout fait pour rester à la surface de la criminalité et de la délinquance : il savait que c'était un pari stupide et dangereux que de s'y plonger entièrement. Pourtant ce problème n'était pas le premier dans son cœur égoïste _: Etait-il amoureux de Kenny ou non ? Amoureux… étrange comme concept mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus des sensations qu'il éprouvait envers son ami._ _Ce qui expliquait notamment la jalousie mal placée qu'il entretenait pour Butters..._ A force d'éviter cet état, voilà qu'il n'arrivait même plus à le définir. Il devait vérifier cette hypothèse en allant directement sur le terrain des couples gays. Craig se dirigea vers la seule maison rose de South Park avec des rubans violets qui était celle d'Al super gay et de son ancien prof de cul-ture : M. Esclave.

-Doux Jésus ! Est-ce toi Craig ? Dit son ancien prof à l'entrée de la porte en se caressant la moustache, tout de cuir vêtu.

-Euh oui…

-Seigneur dieu qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! C'est très gentil de venir nous voir, veux-tu un thé à la rose ?

-Non merci…

-Quelques coups de fouet peut-être ? Enfin je veux dire…

-Un thé à la rose avec beaucoup de gin fera l'affaire.

-Aaaaaalouneeeet chériiiiii ! Le jeune Tucker est venu nous voir !

-Que peut-on faire pour toi petit galopin ?

Ces manières hyper efféminées allant jusqu'à une très mauvaise caricature, ces stéréotypes en chaîne et le gloss rose d' «Alounet chéri » eurent raison de la détermination de Craig qui tourna les talons en adressant un faible « au revoir ».

Le couple gay numéro un de South Park donna au brun une forte envie de vomir. _C'était quoi ça exactement ? Des martiens ? Il ne ressemblait pas et ne ressemblerait JAMAIS à ça !_ Cependant il restait bien accroché à son idée et espéra de tout son cœur que le deuxième couple gay de South Park lui donnerait une idée de l'amour gay plus favorable, même si ces deux personnes étaient très gentilles.

Il les retrouva dans la cour du Lycée de South Park. _Toujours à écouter une musique déprimante, Black Planet des Sisters of Mercy, lui semblait-il._ La grosse tirait toujours sur son long fume-cigarette ce qui lui donnait, il l'admettait volontiers, une certaine classe tandis que le petit avait encore le nez dans ses chaussettes noires et la mèche de la même couleur devant les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il cherchait, plutôt le gothique rouge enlacé dans les bras du grand-gothique-à-la-canne. Il sourit.

-Je peux vous parler… seuls ? Tenta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait attrayant.

-Si c'est pour nous assassiner d'une manière gore et inhumaine… Commença Gothique rouge.

-C'est raté, il y a beaucoup trop de témoins. Tu auras plus de chances ce soir si tu vas dans le cimetière où nous lisons les Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire. Termina grand gothique.

Il sourit. C'était ça qu'il recherchait avec Kenny, une sorte de symbiose entre les deux, tout en restant naturels.

-Euh non désolé les mecs…

-Dommage. Soupira gothique rouge. Henrietta ? Kentin ?

-Ouais ouais on a compris. Commenta la grosse gothique en balançant une longue fumée sur le visage de Craig.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi. Repris le rouge quand elle fut partie. Tu n'es pas un conformiste comme les autres.

Craig se garda bien de faire remarquer qu'un groupe qui s'habillait tout en noir pouvait être aussi un signe de conformisme (ou même de secte) et préféra réponde de sa manière habituelle avec une franchise outrageante :

-Ah ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Termina le grand gothique. Elle nous a composés de très beaux poèmes suicidaires.

-Que peut-on faire pour toi ?

-Euh eh bien je voulais savoir… Vous vous aimez n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Q-quoi ?

-L'amour est éphémère… Il s'en vient il s'en va…

-Nous préférons parler d'unité. Conclu le grand gothique. C'est trop conformiste l'amour.

Le gothique rouge attrapa de sa main gauche la main droite du grand gothique qui lui répondit par une caresse du pouce.

-Une autre question ?

-Vous… Ça se passe bien ?

-Nous partageons la souffrance quotidienne d'être dans un monde de conformistes. Soupira le gothique rouge.

-Si tu parles des autres gens, les « normaux », ils nous traitent comme d'habitude…

-Avec mépris.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un sourire triste mais amusé.

-Je pense que j'ai obtenu les renseignements que je voulais… Merci. Dit Craig d'un demi-sourire.

Ils hochèrent tous deux mécaniquement la tête et firent signe de la main qu'il pouvait disposer. Craig s'en alla cette fois le cœur léger.

Finalement la définition de l'amour, il ne la trouvera pas chez les autres, car il n'y en a pas : ce sera à lui de la composer.

 **Chp14**

Craig se tenait prêt. Il attendait à l'arrêt de bus où Kenny devait quitter Butters pour le laisser aller à son cours de claquettes. Il consulta fébrilement son portable et les alentours. _4h moins le quart… le bus allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre… Trent devait normalement être avec ses gars plus loin sur le parcours que devait prendre Butters pour se rendre à ses leçons afin de lui tendre un guet-apens._ Mais Craig allait les devancer en prévenant les blonds de la menace et ainsi éviter que le pire ne se produise. Ce qui allait en résulter par la suite, il ne s'en souciait par pour le moment, même s'il se doutait bien que cette action n'allait pas laisser sa situation personnelle indifférente. Mais il avait décidé d'intervenir malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Butters. Il lui réglerait son compte plus tard. Et puis le seul fait de revoir Kenny lui nouait le ventre. Il avait limite plus peur de le revoir que d'affronter Trent. Il craignait qu'il ne veuille pas de ses sentiments, qu'il se moque de lui comme il le faisait avec ses ex et lui fasse comprendre narquoisement qu'il n'était pas son genre, pas prêt et qu'il avait mal garé sa voiture (humiliation totale du fait qu'il n'en avait même pas). Il déglutit de travers quand il vit le bus arriver et l'encapuchonné avec le petit blond en descendre. Tous deux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt quand ils le virent. Craig nota le fait qu'ils se baladaient main dans la main : il allait finir par crever de jalousie. Il leur fit un bref signe de tête et leur indiqua de s'avancer.

-Craig ? Commença Kenny. Pourquoi…

Le brun le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Le bus s'en alla tranquillement.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer mais aujourd'hui faut pas que t'ailles en cour Butters.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais si je n'y vais pas mes parents vont me tuer !

-Écoute quelles que soient les conséquences du fait que tu sèches les cours ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qui t'attend si t'y vas.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend ?

Craig soupira, mal à l'aise. Il ne pourrait plus sauver sa peau devant Trent de toute manière, il en avait à la fois trop dit et pas assez.

-Trent Boyett est revenu.

Butters devint translucide.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Kenny. T'es sûr ? C'est pas une blague ?

-Non c'est pas une blague McCormick. Répondit une voix venant de derrière.

Les 3 compères devinrent blêmes et se retournèrent vers la source de l'intervention.

-Tucker… Sale balance. Susurra le blond aux yeux sombres d'une voix mielleuse.

-Qu'est-ce que… Bafouilla le brun.

-Stotch mettait décidément trop de temps à venir nous rejoindre. C'est qu'on commençait à s'impatienter mes gars et moi.

A cette phrase 3 autres mecs vinrent les rejoindre en faisant craquer leurs articulations d'un air menaçant. _Bill, Terrence et Fosse. Comme ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de les revoir_. Ils avaient quitté le lycée avec Terrence comme leader pour se plonger dans la petite criminalité. Ils exécutaient les sales boulots et celui de s'occuper du cas de Butters pouvait servir d'exemple pour la qualification de leurs agissements.

-Mais tu sais quoi Tucker ? Finalement cette situation m'arrange, je peux en avoir 2 d'un coup, et ça grâce à toi.

-Tu nous as tendu un piège ? Bredouilla Butters d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, non, enfin ce n'est plus trop ça… Ça n'a pas évolué comme je le voulais. (Il se tourna vers Trent en position d'attaque). Je suis dans tous les cas avec vous maintenant.

-Tu as choisis ton camp Tucker. Conclut l'ancien forçat.

Il se jeta sur le brun tandis que l'encapuchonné s'occupait de Bill et Terrence grâce à un karaté plutôt bien maîtrisé. Les arts martiaux était le seul sport que Craig pouvait à peu près cautionner et se promit de s'y remettre, s'il se sortait une fois de plus de ce sale pétrin. Il lui restait des notions de karaté (ils avaient pris des cours ensembles, mais contrairement à Kenny lui il avait abandonné, ce qu'il regrettait à présent amèrement) qu'il pratiqua du mieux que possible devant le blond super entraîné. Butters se mit à courir partout en criant, Fosse à ses talons. Kenny se débrouillait bien et exécuta un mawashi-geri bien placé dans le ventre de Bill qui s'écroula, la respiration coupée. Craig tenta un mawashi tsuki mais fut contré par le kakuto-uchi de Trent qui lui asséna un coup au menton grâce à un age zuki déterminé. Sonné Craig tomba à terre mais avant que le blond ne le vienne l'achever il lui donna un violent coup au tibia, partie très sensible, ce qui le déconcentra et il put ainsi se relever. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kenny qui commençait à s'épuiser contre deux adversaires certes inexpérimentés mais tenaces. Butters courait toujours en hurlant comme une gonzesse alors que Fosse commençait à s'énerver de cette situation. _Ça pouvait être presque drôle si ça n'était pas tragique._ Mais il se concentra de nouveau sur le combat. Vu le regard que lui lançait Trent il allait prendre la dérouillée de sa vie. Malgré ses coups le blond réussit à l'empoigner par le col. _Un miracle, là, tout de suite, maintenant ou jamais…_ Et pour une fois sa prière fut entendue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le seul poulet de la ville : l'officier Barbrady. Il toisa la situation d'un regard interrogateur et se mit à bouger sa tête dans tous les sens comme pour améliorer la réflexion alors que tous savaient que ces conclusions n'étaient jamais les bonnes _. Un garçon porté disparu maintenu par le col par un autre qui venait de sortir de prison, d'autres qui se battent deux_ _contre un puis enfin les deux derniers qui se coursent… Non tout paraissait en règle, ils semblent bien s'amuser comme on sait si bien le faire en Amérique._

-Circulez il n'y a rien à voir. Conclut-il d'une voix monotone.

-Non officier ! Hurla le blondinet essoufflé d'une voix stridente. Ces gens nous ont attaqués !

-La vie de paisibles américains ne me regarde pas…

-Sur la voie publique officier Barbrady, sur la voie publique !

-Ah mais tu as raison p'tit gars ! Je vous mets tous en garde à vue pour tapage diurne !

-NON ! Hurla Trent. JE N'Y RETOURNERAI PAS !

Il tenta de s'enfuir, laissant Craig choir sur son séant, mais le commissaire, qui présenta des capacités réactives hors normes, inattendues et délirantes, fut plus rapide et lui lança un gourdin bien ajusté qui le mit K.O en un coup. En tombant Trent atterrit au milieu de la route. Un camion arrivait justement par là et en voulant sauver une vie, en ne lui roulant pas dessus, il en sacrifia une autre qui se trouvait être celle du jeune McCormick, comme par hasard. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre et un flot de sang s'étala sur l'endroit où se trouvait le blond avant son atroce mort, quelques boyaux et autres organes internes, jaillissant de l'endroit.

-OH MON DIEU ! Cria Butters. ILS ONT TUE KENNETH !

-S'pèces d'enfoirés ! Conclu Craig en levant un majeur désespéré vers le ciel (il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça) tandis que les rats venaient s'emparer de ce qu'il restait de sa dépouille.

 **Chp15**

Dans le doute le commissaire plaça tout ce beau monde en garde à vue. Trent ainsi que ses comparses furent directement transférés dans un lieu plus adapté à leur situation tandis que Craig et Butters attendaient dans la petite prison humide de South Park. Leurs parents respectifs vinrent les chercher dès que la nouvelle parvint à leurs oreilles. Les Stotchs menaçaient encore une fois Butters de punitions non méritées, les MacCormick pleuraient de nouveau leur très cher fils disparu (Craig évitait le plus possible de croiser le regard de Stuart)… non cette fois la nouveauté venait de sa famille à lui. A leur arrivée sa petite sœur se jeta dans ses bras en criant/pleurant, leur mère les rejoignant aussitôt. Toutefois Le plus surprenant pour lui fut son père, rasé, propre, habillé correctement et qui termina l'étreinte générale. Craig était choqué. Il apprit rapidement qu'une fois son père sorti de sa léthargie alcoolique et que la petite, de retour de son école, leur ait piqué la plus belle crise de nerf en leur rappelant leur devoir de parents, il s'en voulu énormément. Il changea du jour au lendemain du tout pour le tout : il consacra ses journées à sa cherche, en vain, ne but plus une seule goutte d'alcool et refit attention à son apparence. Il finit même par retrouver du boulot. Sa femme, enchantée de ce changement radical, ressentit de nouveau au fond d'elle-même cette passion qui les liait autrefois et il ne fut plus question de divorce. Toutefois leur bonheur ne fut pas total jusqu'à ce moment présent. Craig sentait en lui divers sentiments mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il était heureux de tous les revoir. Le brun finit par retourner dans le lycée de South Park, Butters clamant son mérite sous tous les toits, la principale Victoria et M. Mackey sautant sur l'occasion pour le réintégrer pour motif de « bravoure ». Le blondinet était à fond sur lui et ne savait comment le remercier. Craig se sentit mal à l'aise, après tout il avait eu très envie de le laisser se faire tabasser, alors il lui répondit en riant jaune qu' « il n'avait qu'à venir chez lui en soubrette » ce qui laissa Butters pantois. Le brun n'arrivait pas à être totalement joyeux, même s'il savait qu'il vivait les temps les plus clairs de toute sa vie (bien sûr tous ne furent pas heureux de le revoir, à commencer par Wendy). Il ne restait rien de Kenny, les rats ayant dévoré jusqu'au plus petit de ses os, ce qui ne lui laissait ainsi aucun endroit où se recueillir. _Il savait qu'il reviendrait._ Comme toujours. Mais cette attente lui semblait interminable. _Comment leur relation allait-elle évoluer ?_

Craig était affalé sur son lit en train de réviser tant bien que mal « la philosophie pour les nuls » quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il laissa sa mère ouvrir la porte à l'illustre inconnu dont il se souciait comme de sa première couche culotte. Enfin, pour l'instant.

-Euh Craig, mon canard, je crois que c'est pour toi !

-Dis-lui de monter, 'man, je révise !

Il entendit des pas feutrés monter les escaliers. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être _? Pas Kenny, non, comme son cœur avait pu l'espérer, celui-ci avait une démarche plus lourde et sportive... Alors qui ?_ Il cria un « entrez ! » quand on frappa à sa porte et perdit dans la seconde suivante sa mâchoire. Léopold Stotch en déguisement de soubrette… _Est-ce qu'il rêvait ?_

-Désolé je l'ai commandé sur Internet et ça a mis du temps à arriver… Ça te plaît ?

-Tu… Tu t'es baladé comme ça de chez toi jusqu'ici ?

Butters confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Bon, on fait l'amour ?

-Hein ?

-Bah oui depuis de Kenneth est parti je ne baise plus moi ! Je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je le fais avec toi vu que lui aussi couchait avec toi !

Craig ne savait que faire de cette situation. Certes Butters était sexy dans cette tenue, il avait dû la commander sur un site très spécial, mais quelque chose le bloquait… Ah oui c'est vrai _, il le détestait._

-Je révise. Lui répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

Pour qu'il rejette ainsi la personne elle devait soit être très moche soit il devait avoir un souci avec elle. Et là il en avait _un très gros_.

-Quoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

-Si elle te va bien…

-Tu ne me trouve pas sexy dedans ?

-Et Et ...

-Alors ?

\- ...

-C'est à cause de Kenneth c'est ça ?

-Kenny.

-Kenny si tu veux. Tu es jaloux ?

-Pas!

-Oh je ne te savais pas si possessif…

-Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Tu sais si on sort ensembles c'est parce que tu l'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette puante.

-Il l'avait bien mérité.

-Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas c'est un super coup au lit.

-Je le sais je te ferais dire !

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-T'es un bon coup ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne connais pas ma réputation ?

-Oh tu sais les rumeurs… Prouve le-moi plutôt !

-Hein ?

Si Craig pouvait relire cette conversation il aurait pu comprendre comment le nymphomane avait réussi à l'amener là où il voulait aller, c'est-à-dire dans son pieu. Mais le brun ne possédant pas de roller sur la sourie pour remonter la discussion et ainsi déjouer son immonde piège, il allait devoir avoir une partie de jambes en l'air avec la soubrette travestie. Contre son grès. Enfin, pour l'instant.

 **Chp16 CITRON**

-Bon très bien, mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Le blondinet lui rendit son plus beau sourire et s'exécuta, se posant fesses à l'air sur son lit. Craig inspecta ce qui se trouvait dessous la robe. _Huum des portes jarretelles reliées à un string pour homme…_ Il se surprit à se sentir excité par la situation _. Butters allait voir ce qu'il allait voir._ Il saisit deux morceaux de tissus, un qui servit à ligoter les mains du blond et l'autre à bander les yeux de ce dernier, ce qu'il contesta à peine. Il attrapa le fameux plumeau de soubrette avec des plumes d'autruches à son bout. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il passa ses doigts sur le manche qu'il trouva _inhabituellement_ _nervuré_ pour un manche de plumeau. Il découvrit également que ce fameux manche pouvait aussi se mettre à vibrer quand on appuyait sur un certain bouton. _Le jeu de rôle allait s'annoncer terrible_.

-Ça y est ? On peut commencer ? S'impatienta le blond qui ne voyait rien de tout ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

-IMPATIENT ! Cria Craig en lui donnant un coup sur les fesses avec le manche ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri. Tu oses me réclamer du sexe alors que le ménage est mal fait ?

-Mais Craig…

-« Maître » ! Et il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Demande-moi, non, supplie-moi de te pardonner !

-Pardonnez-moi maître ! Je ferai mieux le ménage la prochaine fois !

 _Ok, là Craig sentait une bosse se former dans son pantalon._ Butters était vraiment bien entrer dans la peau du personnage et il commençait à avoir super chaud.

-Oui mais comment le savoir si tu feras mieux la prochaine fois? Je dois te punir…

-Oh oui punissez-moi maître !

-ON NE RECLAME RIEN A SON MAITRE ! Et il lui administra un coup sur l'autre fesse, ce qui le fit crier de nouveau. Dois-je te rappeler comment on se sert de ceci ?

Il lui descendit son string et lui caressa les parties avec les plumes du plumeau, puis son sexe qui se mit à durcir sous son contact et enfin son orifice. Butters émettait des gémissements de plaisir qui augmentèrent fortement la libido du brun qui quitta t-shirt et pantalon pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

-Oh maître, j'aime ce que vous me faites ! ~

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est que le début !

Craig attrapa le sachet de vaseline offert avec le déguisement libidineux et en induisit le manche du plumeau avec.

-Mais si tu aimes ça, ça ne sera pas vraiment une punition, tu comprends esclave ?

-Oui maître, mais soyez doux avec moi !

-Hum, je ferai du mieux que je pourrai. Dis donc, qu'avons-nous là de rose et fraîchement épilé ?

Butters se mit à rougir fortement.

-Mon… intimité maître.

-Je suis sûr qu'un plumeau n'est pas passé ici depuis longtemps.

-Oh maître !

Craig se mit à actioner le vibromasseur sur la plus basse fréquence et lui caressa l'orifice avec. Le blond se mit à gémir de plus belle, son corps réclamant un plaisir qui ne pouvait venir que par la pénétration. Craig s'amusa à voir ses fesses se dresser vers lui, quémandant une intrusion. Il finit par insérer le manche dans ces deux jolies petites fesses blanches, rosies par les coups reçus précédemment. Les halètements de Butters s'intensifièrent, laissant place à des longs gémissements et des petits cris.

-Tu aimes ça hein petite salope ?

-Oui oui maître !

-Tu en veux plus ?

-Ouuuiiii!

Craig sourit. Il enfonça donc le plumeau jusqu'au bout. Butters poussa un « ah ! » qui signifiait qu'il avait atteint son but. Craig augmenta les vibrations au maximum puis se mit à faire de longs va-et-vient avec l'objet. Butters se tortillait dans tous les sens. Craig accéléra la cadence tout en faisant en sorte que le plumeau continue à toucher jusqu'au fond.

-Oh maître je vais jouir !

-Pas sans mon autorisation esclave !

Craig attrapa un élastique qu'il plaça à la base du sexe tendu du blond dont s'écoulait beaucoup de pré spermes.

-Le maître doit aussi obtenir satisfaction. Dit-il en baissant son caleçon, son sexe dur demandant une substitution avec le plumeau. S'il l'obtient tu connaîtras peut-être sa botte secrète.

-Alors on s'amuse sans moi ?

Craig s'arrêta net puis se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Un Kenny s'y trouvait, accoudé à sa commande, sa veste orange ouverte, laissant voir ses jolis pectoraux. Non ce n'était pas UN Kenny mais LE Kenny.

-Ah Kenneth tu viens nous rejoindre ? On s'amuse bien du sais ! Demanda Butters qui avait relevé le bandeau de ses yeux.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda Craig d'une voix rauque.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas loupé grand-chose du début. J'osais pas vous déranger, mais là j'aimerais bien me joindre à vous. Répondit le blond qui s'approcha de Craig avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Chouette ! Conclut joyeusement l'homme-poney tandis que Craig déshabillait Kenny entièrement, tout en l'embrassant, le blond caressant son corps nu.

 **Chp17 lemonx3**

-C'est ton annif' aujourd'hui non si je me souviens bien ? Demanda Kenny, entièrement nu, enduisant son sexe tendu du reste de vaseline.

-Oui tu te souviens bien… Euh par contre je comptais être au-dessus là… Répondit le brun en lui faisant une grimace.

-J'ai eu un super plan pendant que tu t'amusais à lui racler le fond de l'anus avec le plumeau, répliqua le blond sans tenir compte de sa remarque : je vais m'asseoir sur le lit et toi tu vas te mettre dos à moi sur mon sgeg ça marche?

-Et moi ? Demanda timidement le blondinet.

-Toi mon p'tit cœur tu lui feras une de ces turlutes dont tu as le secret. C'est son annif' faut lui faire plaisir!

-Chouette !

-Alors t'es partant ? Demanda Kenny en se tournant vers Craig.

Celui-ci lui fit une moue pas convaincue _. Il ne voulait pas lâcher son idée… Pourquoi était-il toujours le « uke » dans ses rapports avec Kenny ?_

-Oh puis merde j'vais faire comme d'hab et pas demander ton avis.

-Hé !

Craig se fit attraper par le blond et se fit asseoir comme ce dernier l'avait prédit.

-At… Attends ! C'est moi qui me place tu m'as fait super mal la dernière fois !

-Comme tu veux… Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Oh mon maître aime aussi qu'on le remplisse de champagne… Commenta Butters avec un petit sourire quand Craig eu fini de s'empaler entièrement sur le membre dur du blond, sa chair se séparant à son passage, tout en continuant à bander avec plus d'intensité.

-Toi ta gueule ! Lui répondit-il avec un regard assassin remplit de larmes et un majeur bien mérité (oui ça continuait à faire mal même s'il était excité comme un porc, même si Kenny lui suçait la lobe, même s'il lui triturait les tétons tout en l'aidant à préparer son orifice… oooh).

-Allez esclave à table ! Ajouta en riant Kenny. Tu vois que t'es au-dessus finalement Craig ! Termina-t-il en lui administrant un joli petit coup de langue dans le cou du brun qui lui répondit par une œillade assassine.

-Hmmm ça m'a l'air crémeux ! S'enthousiasma Butters

Craig se mordit la lèvre quand il lui avala en entier son sexe. _Gorge profonde en plus…_

-Je vais juste bouger mon bassin comme ça Butters pourra continuer à te sucer. Dit le blond en se plaçant bien au bord du lit.

-O-Okay. (que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?)

Et ainsi débuta pour Craig une nouvelle expérience toute à fait grisante. Il sentait naître en lui deux plaisirs distincts qui maintenant ne faisaient plus qu'un. Le plaisir de se faire faire une fellation et celui d'être « ramoné », chaque coup lui arrachant un frisson provoqué par le contact avec sa prostate, ce qu'il concrétisait en lacérant le dos de Kenny.

-Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda le blond. On peut accélérer si tu veux.

-Ouais…

-T'as entendu Butters ? Allez on accélère la cadence !

Un rythme endiablé s'en suivit. Les gémissements, grognements et petits cris laissèrent place à l'expression de la jouissance qui secoua Craig et Kenny, Butters avalant tant bien que mal ce qui en ressortait. Les deux comparses s'allongèrent sur le lit, essoufflés.

-Craig je… je peux ?

Le brun enleva d'une main tremblante l'élastique qu'il avait placé à la base du sexe de Butters. L'effet fut immédiat. Tout sortit d'un coup.

-TU PEUX MAIS PAS SUR MOI PUTIN !

 **Chp18**

Lové dans son lit entre les deux blonds, Craig alluma sa cigarette « d'après-le-sexe ». Kenny le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ce qu'il répondit par un haussement d'épaule _. Il ne fumait presque plus maintenant, mais celle-là était vraiment inévitable !_

-C'était bien hein ? Demanda Kenny en s'étirant, profitant de l'occasion pour également passer un bras derrière Craig afin de lui caresser de son pouce l'épaule gauche.

-Oui mais j'aurais voulu voir la botte secrète de Craig moi ! Rétorqua Butters d'un air boudeur.

-Ah oui ma « botte secrète ».

Craig leur montra sa langue où trônait dessus un piercing.

-Je peux faire pleines de choses avec, vous n'imaginez même pas !

-Oh si j'imagine très bien… répondit le blondinet en frissonnant.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc quand je t'embrassais… Eh fais gaffe Butters tu vas rebander ! Dit en riant le blond.

-Trop tard…

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON CANAAAAARD ! Oups, pardon je dérange !

Craig en perdit sa clope. Sa mère venait de débarquer dans sa chambre, à l'improviste, un gros gâteau au chocolat entre ses mains. Dans cette chambre se trouvait son fils, torse nu, avec deux autres de ses camarades dans le même état, le reste étant couvert fort heureusement par les draps.

-Euh maman c'est pas…

 _Mais comment pouvait-il tourner ça ?_ Pour une fois les apparences n'étaient pas trompeuses et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment expliquer ça autrement _… Trois mecs à poil dans un lit c'est parlant non ?_

-Bonjour madame Tucker ! Chantonna le blondinet.

-S'lut Helena. Dit le blond en levant une main.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Ahem je voulais vous donner le gâteau tant que vous étiez tous réunis… Je vais donc faire très vite !

Elle posa la pâtisserie sur le lit où 18 bougies dansaient devant Craig. Après une minute de contemplation nostalgique de la perte définitive de son enfance, alors que les autres chantaient le fameux « joyeux anniversaaaaaaaaaireuh », le brun prit son inspiration et éteignit de son souffle les flammes. Sa mère lui tendit un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit. Deux jolies bagues d'onyx avec des motifs en argent.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il, tandis qu'il en passait une à son majeur.

-L'autre sera pour ta… ou ton partenaire dans la vie. Lui répondit tendrement sa mère en lui adressant un clin d'œil personnel. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la chambre, en souhaitant une bonne journée à tous.

 _Il aimait sa maman._

Le lendemain quand il arriva au lycée, il vit de loin un groupe formé autour d'une personne qui portait de l'orange. Kenny était très apprécié, ses retours étaient toujours fêtés. Lui, personne ne l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il été revenu de son escapade. Des rumeurs disaient qu'il l'avait même fait exprès afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il soupira. _Non il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de populaire._ Il traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au bureau de la principale, taxer un café ou un chocolat chaud _. L'important était qu'il soit de nouveau intégré dans le système scolaire._ Il fronça les sourcils quand il arriva devant son casier où il était écrit en gros « I LOVE DICKS ». _Ineffaçable bien sûr._ Il se contenta de prendre ses cahiers. Il se sentit observé. Et on riait aussi derrière lui. Il se retourna. Cartman, Wendy et des gens-qu'il-voyait-tous-les-jours-mais-dont-il-ne-se-souvenait-jamais-des-prénoms-car-il s'en-foutait qui ricanaient.

-Alors Tucker elle te plaît la nouvelle déco de ton casier ?

Il lui répondit par un doigt. Il aurait pu répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais il était vraiment fatigué.

-J'ai pas entendu ta réponse.

Cartman fit rouler ses muscles, plutôt son gras en réalité, afin de se donner une contenance. Craig leva un sourcil. _Il espérait faire quoi là ?_

-J'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec toi gros lard.

-Je veux juste savoir si le pédé que tu es a apprécié la déco que je lui ai faite.

-De un tu peux te la mettre où je pense ta déco et de deux qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ? M'envoyer ta meuf pour me tabasser ?

Craig réfléchissait à toute allure. _Qu'est-ce que voulait Cartman en réalité ? L'humilier oui. Mais jamais avant il n'était allé aussi loin. Le décrédibiliser devant les autres aussi._ Soudain cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Craig était parti depuis fort longtemps du lycée. Il n'y avait plus eu de caïd pendant quelque temps. Et Cartman avait profité de son absence pour être de nouveau le chef du couloir, comme il le fut jadis, avant que le brun ne lui mette la raclée de sa vie. Les récents événements l'ayant affaibli tant au niveau moral que physique, le gros voulait profiter de sa réputation actuelle pour le mettre sur la touche _. Il allait devoir reconquérir ce qui lui appartenait_. Il serra des poings. Puis il les relâcha. _Non, pas cette fois. Finit les emmerdes, les plans foireux, il devait passer son bac et donc se tenir à carreaux. Devenir quelqu'un de bien aussi si possible._ Il ne réagit donc pas quand Cartman s'avança vers lui, furieux. Il ne tilta pas non plus quand il lança son poing vers lui, le regardant d'un air vide _. C'était comme cela que la transition se déroulait._ Le nouveau devait réduire à néant l'ancien aux yeux de tous pour que sa reconnaissance soit totale _. Ainsi soit-il._ _Il devait juste être patient._ Toutefois le poing n'atterrit jamais sur son visage. Il regarda d'un air neutre l'élément extérieur qui avait su empêcher le massacre.

-Craig putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

 _Kenny ..._

-Kenny ne te mêle pas de nos affaires ! Couina Cartman d'un ton qui se voulait sec mais qui était en réalité terrifié. Il craignait Kenny car il pouvait lui mettre la raclée quand il voulait, son gras ne pouvant rivaliser avec ses pectoraux.

-Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux ou un seul fil de son bonnet, je te frapperai tellement fort que tu te prendras pour une prostituée vietnamienne nommée Ming Lee !

-O-Ok ne le prend pas comme ça ! Allez on se tire !

Craig regarda les autres partir d'un air désintéressé.

-On a bien arts plastiques non ? Demanda-t-il au blond en guise de remerciement.

La prof d'arts avait vraiment le chic de trouver des sujets de création vraiment bidons. « Dessinez une chose à laquelle vous tenez énormément ». Paraît que c'était pour mieux nous connaître. _En fin d'année, bravo._ Craig soupira et laissa courir son crayon à papier sur la feuille canson vierge. Il avait, sans se vanter, un bon coup de crayon. Ainsi quand il eut fini de dessiner (il dessinait généralement en mode automatique, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait) c'est tout naturellement que Barbara reconnut sans trop de peine la figure reproduite sur la feuille.

-Oh c'est trop mignon Craig !

Le brun sortit de sa transe _. Merde est-ce qu'il avait dessiné… ?_ Il tenta de cacher ses esquisses mais Annie Faulk se saisit de la feuille et la montra aux autres filles. _Putain fait chier_. Pensa-t-il sincèrement quand il se leva de sa chaise récupérer son bien précieux. Mais quand il arriva au groupe, le mal était fait. Kenny tenait entre ses mains son dessin.

-Craig, c'est… c'est moi ?

Le brun se sentir rougir violemment. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser le regard.

-Tiens c'est le mien. Bon bien sûr je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi mais…

Craig saisit le dessin de Kenny d'un air dubitatif. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dessus, il se jeta sur le blond et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans retenue ni gêne quelconque.

-Oh mon dieu ! Hurla Milly. Du yaoi devant nous les filles ! Dans la vraie vie avec les plus beaux mecs de l'école !

Un petit groupe d'entre elles se mirent à hurler en cœur. La classe entière ne savait pas si elle devait être le plus choquée par le couple de bishô qui se roulait un gros patin au milieu de la classe ou par le comportement de certaines demoiselles qui prenaient des photos avec leurs téléphones portables, s'extasiant devant le spectacle, en déclarant formellement que c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Butters s'approcha furtivement de l'endroit où était tombé le dessin de Kenny. Il sourit doucement quand il vit l'esquisse d'un bonnet bleu à pompons.

Le brun et le blond rentrèrent en courant, main dans la main, une pluie battante les trempant jusqu'aux os. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison de Kenny, le seuil de la porte à peine franchi, ils se jetèrent de nouveau l'un dans les bras de l'autre, se caressant le corps à travers leurs chemises mouillées.

-Kenny. Déclara Craig après avoir repris sa respiration. Je veux te faire l'amour ce soir.

-Allons-y alors. Lui répondit l'intéressé en souriant.

Ils se précipitèrent sur le lit du blond. Craig poussa gentiment le blond sur le lit avant de se jeter sur son corps tout en le déshabillant. Il lui lécha la lobe, posa des baisers du bout de ses lèvres dans son cou tout en lui administrant des coups de langue. Arrivé à la hauteur de ses tétons, il en pris un en bouche qu'il suça sauvagement par instant, tendrement dans d'autres, maltraitant l'autre de son autre main jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse au maximum. Il entreprit de l'effleurer par la suite du bout de sa langue, sous les longs gémissements de Kenny, l'autre téton rougi par ses baisers ne demandant pas son reste. Il continua l'aventure avec sa langue en parcourant son torse musclé, mordillant ses pectoraux, jusqu'à en arriver à la braguette qu'il s'amusa à enlever avec ses dents. S'ensuivit le caleçon. Enfin il arrivait devant l'objet de ses convoitises, dressé, se tendant de manière obscène vers son visage. Il le lécha tout d'abord tout le long en effectuant des zigzag puis du bout de sa langue, il vint recueillir le goût salé du pré sperme qui coulait du gland du blond, ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Il s'amusa ainsi quelques secondes avec son piercing et le gland de son compagnon, sa langue se glissant dans le pli de la peau qui le recouvrait en faisant des mouvements circulaires, avant de prendre le tout fermement en bouche. Le goût salé s'estompa au fur et à mesure de ses allers retours, s'efforçant à ce que sa fellation soit de qualité en variant les sensations avec sa bouche, la refermant plus ou moins autour de son sexe à mesure qu'il s'enfençait dans sa cavité buccale. Kenny finit par l'attraper par les cheveux en lui suppliant d'accélérer la cadence ce que le brun fit. Il se « lâcha » sans crier garde, ce qui surprit fortement le brun qui se retira, le sperme se libérant dans sa bouche mais également sur son visage.

-L'arroseur arrosé. Commenta Kenny d'un air satisfait.

-T'es con c'est pas du tout pour ça l'expression ! Répliqua Craig d'un air furieux tandis qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain se débarbouiller. Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses !

Kenny se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ai jamais été pris…

-Je me ferai une joie de « remplir » cette mission…

-T'es con. Dit-il en écartant les jambes.

Craig appliqua de la vaseline sur ses doigts ainsi que sur l'intimité de son partenaire. Il humidifia le tout un peu plus en le léchant du bout de sa langue.

-Arrête Craig, c'est sale !

-Mais non, les premiers centimètres sont super propres.

Et il continua, insérant doigts et quelque fois sa langue dans ce petit bout de chair rose, jouant avec sa prostate. Quand il le sentit fin prêt, il introduisit son sexe dans ce lieu si chaud et étroit qu'il avait du mal à s'y mettre tout entier. Kenny arrachait de ses mains les draps afin de s'aider à combattre a douleur. Craig se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer des mots doux tandis qu'il continuait son périlleux chemin.

-C'est bon j'y suis.

-Ptin ça fait mal quand même…

-Bien moi que ce que tu m'as fait la première fois espèce de catin !

-Ah c'était le bon temps…

-Parle pour toi… Soupira Craig.

Et il commença ses vas-et-viens d'une manière modérée tout d'abord puis voyant que le blond prenait son pied, il accéléra le rythme tout en se redressant et plaçant les jambes de son partenaire sur ses épaules afin d'avoir un angle plus plongeant. Leurs râles et halètements finirent par laisser place à une jouissance commune.

-Baaaaaw C'est dégueu tous ces toi en moi ! Fit Kenny en jouant les vierges effarouchées.

-Faudra t'y habituer… Allez on enchaîne ! Répondit Craig en le prenant sur le côté.

10 positions plus tard, quand leur libido fut enfin calmée, ils s'affalèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais aussi bien fait l'amour… Soupira un brun satisfait.

-Même quand je te prenais ? Demanda le bond d'un ton contrarié.

-Oui mais là c'est pas pareil : on a fait l'amour parce qu'on s'aime.

-C'est vrai… Je suis bien content de t'aimer Craig, t'auras jamais l'excuse des règles pour pas faire l'amour… sauf ptêtre une grosse diarrhée… Ah d'ailleurs faut que je te parle d'un truc qu'on doit faire absolument après le bac pour se faire des couilles en or ! Tu pourras acheter autant de Yamaha que tu voudras !

Craig dressa l'oreille à défaut d'autre chose.

 **5 ans plus tard**

Des couilles en or, ouais, ça aurait pu se faire concrètement tellement les magouilles de Kenny étaient efficaces. Après avoir réussi leur bac « à l'arrache », en rattrapage, les deux comparses se pascsèrent rapidement avant de réaliser leur plan machiavélique qui n'était qu'une simple arnaque à l'assurance. Le blond inscrivait Craig comme bénéficiaire intégral de son assurance vie « au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose ». « Quelque chose » qui lui arrivait souvent, et à chaque fois dans des situations les unes plus bizarres que les autres, mais l'important fut que Craig touchait le pactole. Avec cet argent ils quittèrent enfin leur ville natale en chevauchant fièrement des Yamaha neuves afin de se rendre dans une autre ville où ils purent recommencer leur arnaques avec une autre assurance et une autre identité (quand on a beaucoup d'argent on peut presque tout avoir) et ainsi de suite. Leur bonheur aurait pu être total si les absences de Kenny ne devenaient pas chaque fois de plus en plus longues.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le blond avait disparu de la vie du brun. Craig se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel non loin de la maison de Kenny, attendant désespérément que Mme McCormick ne l'appelle pour lui annoncer la naissance de l'homme de sa vie (situation plutôt étrange à subir). Cela lui semblait encore plus interminable du fait que les jours précédant sa résurrection devenaient chaque fois de plus en plus longs. Sa dernière mort avait duré 5 jours, et maintenant 7 étaient passés, ce qui plongeait Craig dans l'angoisse la plus totale : _Sa résurrection était-elle limitée dans le temps ? Ou par nombre de fois ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Devait-il mourir pour le revoir ? Mais s'il ne le voyait pas là bas ou s'il le croisait en chemin ?_ Avec toutes ces interrogations Craig n'osait ni bouger (Kenny savait où le retrouver) ni mourir (peut-être allait il le perdre ainsi pour toujours ?) Il se décomposait alors de tristesse dans sa chambre où il se soûlait à longueur de journée, ne se lavant ni ne mangeant plus, pleurant son amour. Ce spectacle d'un Craig amaigri et désolé en affligerait plus d'un mais il ne voulait voir personne dans son désespoir.

Craig caressa d'un geste machinal son début de barbe quand il cocha le 8ème jour d'absence de Kenny. Il ne s'était jamais douté que l'amour puisse être aussi douloureux. Il attrapa une bière qu'il décapsula avant de se la vider sur la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve qui ne voulait plus finir. Il regarda tristement les deux bagues que sa mère lui avait offertes pour ses 18 ans. Posées sur la table de chevet, elles ne demandaient que des porteurs. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Quand soudain. _La vie_.

Craig se leva d'un bond, ce qui le fit tituber car il n'avait pas utiliser ses jambes depuis plusieurs jours. « On » était en train d'insérer des clés dans la serrure. « On » qui ne pouvait être que Kenny vu que lui seul avait le double des clés.

Le blond ne réagit pas de suite quand « ça » se jeta dans ces bras. Pourtant « ça » puait mais « ça » pleurait aussi alors il constata avec tristesse que « ça » ne pouvait être que la personne qu'il aimait. Il connaissait les effets de sa disparition sur le moral de Craig et il s'en voulait énormément même s'il n'y était pour rien dans sa malédiction. Il lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille tout en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Ken... Kenny je n'en peux plus de cette vie là ! Je souffre trop et tu pars de plus en plus longtemps !

-Je sais, je sais...

-La prochaine fois je mourrai aussi !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Répondit le blond en secouant la loque qui lui servait d'amant par les épaules. Je suis là maintenant et je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il traîna de force le brun dans la salle de bain où il lui fit couler un bon bain chaud. Il finit par le rejoindre en se plaçant derrière, lui disant des mots doux au creux de son oreille et lui massant doucement les nœuds dans ses épaules. Son compagnon avait beaucoup maigri, de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux, et son visage était marqué par les pleurs. Quand il sentit Craig enfin détendu il lui demanda s'il se sentait mieux. Il s'était endormi.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels il prit attentivement soin du repos de son amant.

Quand Craig se réveilla, son cœur encore tout endolori ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit Kenny assit à côté de lui en train de lire les journaux, afin de se tenir au courant des nouvelles qu'il avait manquées durant sa mort. Le brun se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Craig ! Cria le blond quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Tu m'as arraché la moitié de la tronche avec ta barbe !

-Désolé. Lui répondit-il, tout estourbi.

Kenny poussa un soupir quand il le vit partir en courant vers la salle de bain où il entendit de l'eau couler. Quand son amant revint, rasé et vêtu d'une ridicule serviette couvrant ses parties qu'il connaissait si bien, il le reçut de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais cette fois ils allaient enfin célébrer officiellement leurs retrouvailles. Craig le caressait, de part en part, son sexe grossissant à mesure que l'excitation montait en lui. Il aimait ce moment intime après des jours de séparations qui lui semblaient des années en enfer. Il lui laissait carte blanche pour chaque retour, il le méritait bien, et puis il le surprenait à chaque fois par sa façon de le reconquérir. Le brun lui prit un puis deux doigts qu'il lui suça sensuellement dans sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus et voulu se relever pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour, mais le brun l'en empêcha, le maintenant fermement collé dos au lit. Kenny grogna. Craig lui sourit d'une manière aguichante qu'il jugea indécente vu l'état où il était. Son amant fit enfin glisser la malheureuse serviette qui cachait son membre dur et lui prit les doigts qu'il introduisit dans son intérieur. _C'était chaud et agréable_. Ils firent tous deux des vas et viens avec ses doigts qu'il bougea de façon à lui simuler la prostate. Craig gémissait de plaisir, ce qui l'excita, encore plus si possible. Le brun saisit son membre qu'il inséra en lui.

 _Enfin_.

Les deux amants commencèrent ainsi la danse des bassins, se calquant en harmonie sur la mesure de l'autre, jusqu'à une symbiose totale qui se conclut par une éjaculation commune.

Craig, affalé sur le torse de son amant, saisit les bagues qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet et les redistribua à leurs propriétaires. Il se sentit en paix.

-Bon, on recommence ? S'impatienta le blond. On a une semaine et un jour de sexe à rattraper je te rappelle !

Le brun déglutit avant de se faire retourner comme une crêpe, un majeur lancé désespérément (et inutilement) en l'air, accompagné d'un juron étouffé, et donc non retranscriptible ici.

Non Craig Tucker n'aimait pas perdre contrôle de la situation...

Sauf peut-être dans ces moments là.

 **Et voilà ils firent beaucoup de Yaoi et N'EURENT PAS D'ENFANTS (parce que les gosses ça va bien 5 minutes)**

 **FIN**

Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient eu pitié de Butters (oui oui c'est possible), il est maintenant avec Token qui est revenu à South Park (hein c'est où ce bled?) pour fuir sa notoriété et qui s'occupe très bien de lui ;) (if you see what I mean)

Mélanie Suspène,

yaoitiquement vôtre.


End file.
